All in Time
by jensaje
Summary: AU Supernatural. Rachel and Quinn have been dating for 6 months, but what happens when Quinn finds out she's pregnant? How is that even possible? Vampire!Rachel
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee. I just like playing with the characters._

**All in Time**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**Quinn POV**

My best friend is a vampire. And my girlfriend is a vampire. And that's not even the half of it!

Now I'm late. And not just a _little_ late; I am quite a bit late. And I'm _never_ late. Never. But how is it even _possible_? There is absolutely no way this could happen!

Oh my g-, what am I going to do?! What am I going to say to Rachel?!

_**QR**_

My life in Lima is so much better than it was a couple years ago when I moved here with my mom, Judy. My parents got divorced when I was little, so just living with, and relying on, my mom is completely normal for me. But about three years ago, my mom started worrying that I somehow missed out on important things in my life because I didn't grow up with my father around. So when I turned 15, she told me that we needed to live closer to him so he could somehow help 'complete my growing up years', or whatever it was she said the day she told me we were moving from Los Angeles, the hometown I've always known and loved my entire life to this small, piece of crap town, where everyone knows everybody's business.

I have to admit that my relationship with my father _has_ become stronger since I've been here, despite his obvious denial of the fact that I am 18 years old and not his baby anymore. For the entire first year of living in Lima, I swore my dad thought I was 7 years old, or something. He would always buy me dolls or stuffed animals or take me to Chuck E Cheese. Talk about mortifying!

High school was good, especially now that I am a senior and can finally see the end in sight. I try to keep up with my classes and do the best I can so I can get into a good college. That is one thing my dad keeps pestering me about – college. It's quite funny how he is not accepting of me growing up, but is always dropping little hints of which colleges I should apply to. I know he loves me and just wants the best for me, but he is quite confusing sometimes!

I love my position and the power I have in the school as captain of the Cheerios. Along with my best friends, Santana and Brittany, we rule the school and keep everyone in order. On my first day here in Lima, Santana Lopez, seriously one of the most gorgeous people I have _ever_ seen, walked up to me and flat out told me that I am now part of her official 'popular group', consisting of herself and her girlfriend, Brittany. I thought her abrupt behavior was odd, but, whatever, I needed friends, so I accepted. The three of us have been inseparable since.

My life changed the night Britt, San and I were having a sleepover at Santana's house. Maria, Santana's mom, was in the kitchen making us rootbeer floats and popcorn when their home phone rang. Thinking nothing of it, the three of us were debating about which movie to watch first. I wanted a rom-com but San demanded a horror movie so Britt would snuggle and cling to her throughout the whole thing. I was reading the summaries on the back covers of each of the movies, when Maria called for Santana to meet her in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Santana finally came back into the living room and she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale, well pale for a Latina, and she seemed zoned out, her dark eyes staring into space.

"San, are you okay," I asked as she sat down next to Brittany on the couch. "What happened? Why did your mom need to talk with you?"

Her eyes flickered over to meet mine. "She told me that some of my family in New York have … gotten hurt."

"What do you mean they got hurt? Are they going to be okay or …?" I couldn't finish my sentence, scared to say what I was thinking.

"Some of them are coming here to stay for a while. We'll know more when they arrive." This was the first time I ever experience anything odd when it came to Santana Lopez. The vibe flowing from her body was shock and … confusion … responsibility. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

But after some time with Brittany, some junk food and a couple movies, our sleepover continued like nothing had happened.

I woke up the next morning and realized that I was alone in the living room. I wondered where my best friends had gone off to. I sat up and stretched my muscles and rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes. As I was folding my blankets, San and Britt returned to the room carrying trays full of fruits and pancakes and bacon with tall glasses of orange juice.

My eyes bugged out at the sight of all of the food! Did they think we were feeding an army?

Seeing my reaction, Santana said, "Sorry, Q. I didn't know how hungry you were."

I laughed it off. "That's okay, San." I took a plate and dished up some of everything.

The three of us ate quietly. Brittany was definitely a lot hungrier than I was, her plate was heaped full with five pancakes, 7 strips of bacon, lots of fruit and syrup drizzled on top.

"Uh, Britt? Are you hungry?" I asked her, my mouth hanging open.

She stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth and nodded. "San wore me out this morning." She then took a big bite of pancake.

I glanced over to the Latina and saw she was staring off into space like she had the night before and was only drinking a glass of orange juice. "Hey, S?" My voice must have startled her, because her juice almost spilled when she jerked.

Shaking her head, trying to clear it, Santana asked, "Yeah, Q? What's up?"

Looking between my two friends, I could tell something was definitely off. "What's going on? Why is Britt stuffing her mouth like she hasn't eaten in a week and you are only having … one glass of orange juice for breakfast? She said you wore her out this morning, I didn't realize sex with you was so draining."

"Oh, it is," the tall blonde spoke up as she ate another piece of bacon.

I looked back at Santana. When our eyes met, her dark brown eyes stared deeply into my hazel ones. It felt like she was searching my soul for something and was holding my gaze captive. Finally I managed to break away from her piercing eyes and felt goosebumps on my arms.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Quinn, we need to talk. There are some things you really need to know."

I nodded for her to continue, intrigued but confused about what she could possibly say.

She started telling me about her 'special' family, about how years ago they lived in New York City with the rest of her family, they were all together. Then she asks me the most bizarre question:

"Q, do you believe in the supernatural?"

I looked at her then over to Brittany. The tall blonde was just sitting on her blankets munching more bacon, like this whole talk was just normal. "Like werewolves, vampires, ghosts and witches?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know. I've never really thought that much about it. But sure, those things could exist, I guess."

Santana goes on to explain to me that she and her parents actually _were_ vampires and how they moved here to Lima a decade ago to get away from the big city and the dangers that big cities cause for her kind. Her parents wanted to raise Santana in a small town where she would be safe from the people who want to harm her and her family. When they moved to Lima, her dad told her that she needed to hide what she was, to not tell anyone their secret. They wanted to live their lives under the radar and just be a normal family.

"Wait. Wait! Hold up!" I exclaim. I move over to sit in the arm chair, rubbing my sore head, afraid my brain might explode from all this crazy information. "Let me get this straight – you and your parents are vampires, you've lived here for over ten years and no one knows what you are. Is that correct?"

The Latina nods.

"Okay, so why don't you look like a vampire?"

She laughed at me. I stubbornly fold my arms across my chest. I can't believe she is laughing at me! "Q, what is a vampire _supposed_ to look like?"

I look down and shrug. "I don't know. Pale skin, red eyes, never sleeps, only drinks blood. You are quite tan for a vampire, plus your eyes are brownish-amber, and I've seen you sleep and eat regular food!"

"Stephenie Meyer set the standard high, didn't she?" San laughed. "Well, first off, my father is a vampire from Puerto Rico, so that's where I get my darker skin. But compared to other Latinos, my skin tone _is_ lighter. I do sleep, but it's a much lighter and not a very deep sleep. My eyes aren't red because I don't _only_ drink human blood. We can eat regular food, but very sparingly. We mostly drink liquids like juices. But we do need human blood to survive."

"I don't see any dead people with bite marks on their necks laying around Lima, San," I tell her. Part of me believes her wild story, why would she lie to me, especially since we've been friend for over a year now. But another part of me keeps saying that this is ridiculous.

Santana rolls her eyes. "We don't have to kill to drink blood, Q."

"She drinks from me all the time," Brittany pipes in as she downs another pancake. "That's why I'm so hungry this morning."

I look at the tall blonde, then over to Santana. "Is Brittany a vampire? Did you turn her?"

"No. Brittany is perfectly human. When I drink from her, I don't release any of my venom into her blood stream. And a little blood goes a long way for vampires, so we don't take too much or too often."

I'm silent as I look between my two friends. "So why are you telling me all this now?"

She took a deep breath. "That call my mom got last night? It was my aunt, her sister, Shelby, from New York. Some bad things are happening there and Shelby wants to get Rachel away to a safer place. Hide her from some crazy people that always seem to be after her. So Shelby was asking my mom if she thought Lima was a good option for them."

"Who's Rachel?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll love Rachie!" Brittany perked up and started bouncing as she still sat on her blankets. "She is awesome! She and San like beating each other up, but then she likes to play dolls with me!"

At my obviously confused look, Santana explains, "Rachel is my cousin, Shelby's daughter."

"And why are people after her?"

"Because Rachel is … special. She comes from two royal bloodlines, so she is the next in line to lead the vampires."

"Wait! Wait! Hold on. I'm confused again." This was getting to be too much. "Vampires have kings and queens?"

"Yeah. But they rule a little differently than traditional kings and queens."

"So, if she comes from _two_ royal bloodlines and her mom is your mom's sister, does that mean _you_ are royalty?"

Brittany speaks up again as I see Santana look away. "She is! Isn't that cool?!" She leans over and gives her girlfriend a huge kiss.

"Okay, my head really hurts now." I take a big forkful of my food. "Did you say that this Royal Rachel girl is coming _here_?"

San nods. "Yeah. My mom said that they will be here tonight. It will be my uncles Leroy and Hiram, Rachel and her brother, Puck. They'll stay here for a few days until they get themselves a house in town."

"I'm so excited!" Brittany jumps up and dances around.

We hang around San's house most of the day; I find myself constantly watching my best friend. Watching her mannerisms, trying to see if I notice any 'vampire attributes'. I know I'm being stupid, and Santana knows what I'm doing, because she finally throws her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Q! Stop staring at me! You're creeping me out!" she shouted as she cuddled with Brittany on the couch while we were watching a movie.

I reluctantly pull my gaze away from her.

"I'm still me, Quinn. I'm still the same girl you met when you moved here." Her voice was softer, more understanding.

"I know, S. I guess I just need time to let the whole vampire thing sink in."

We decided to go to the mall for a few hours, hoping to get lost in the bliss of shopping.

_**QR**_

The day I met Rachel was the same day Santana told me that she was a vampire. Having a best friend, who you've known for a few years, suddenly tell you that they are a mystical creature that drinks blood and has fangs really is kind of weird and freaky. Then to top it off, I meet her mystical vampire cousins, Puck and Rachel, the same day! They were both gorgeous, of course. Puck was the funny one, and it was hilarious to watch him tease Santana like she was his little sister. Rachel was more serious. She had an air of mystery around her, but her deep chocolate brown eyes were begging me to let her in, to let her be a part of my life. We instantly connected and quickly became best friends and did everything together. Shopping, movies, slumber parties.

I found out that Puck was actually Rachel's half-brother. Shelby gave birth to Rachel, then fell in love with her childhood best friend, Leroy, and got pregnant with Puck. No one talks about Rachel's real father, I just assumed they didn't like to bring him up. When Puck was young, Leroy found his true mate, Hiram. Being a vampire, I guess it's normal to be okay with your significant other finding their 'true mate' and leaving you. I think it's pretty messed up, but whatever. Shelby's all cool with it, so the five of them lived together in New York City. Shelby stayed behind there to continue her responsibilities and other vampire things she has to do to 'rule' them.

Puck asked me out a couple weeks after they moved to Lima and we dated for a couple months. We really cared about each other and had a lot of fun together, but we eventually broke up, quickly realizing that we were much better friends than a couple. We still get along great, so there isn't all that awkwardness between us. Puck has become one of my best friends over the last year. He's very protective of me, sometimes a little too protective, if you ask me.

I spend a lot of my time either at Cheerios practice with Santana and Brittany or over at the Berry's house with Rachel. Rachel … now _that_ is an interesting story. Interesting as in good interesting, not bad interesting. The two of us clicked from the very moment I met her. She was a little shorter than me, but she had a maturity about her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on and I was immediately drawn to her.

Six months ago, Rachel was over at my house for one of our many slumber parties. She asked me how I felt about my recent break up with Puck and if I was happy? I thought it was an interesting question coming from my ex-boyfriend's sister, especially the certain look she had on her face when she asked it. At the time, I could have sworn it was a happy look, or more accurately, a hopeful look.

I had to think about my answer for a few moments. Rachel was one of my best friends and she deserved the truth from me. "You know, Rachel, I'm actually really happy. Don't get me wrong, Puck is a great guy who always treats me with respect, but … it just didn't _feel_ right being with him."

Rachel tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I took a sip of my soda. "I don't know how to explain it. Being with Puck felt … like I was going in a good direction. But after a while, I knew deep down that he wasn't the one I was supposed to be with."

Rachel smiled her perfect Berry-watt smile. "Well, Quinn, I am personally very happy that you followed your heart." There was a comfortable silence between us for several minutes, then Rachel jumped up onto her feet in one swift motion. "Let's get in our pjs and turn on a movie!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm, I agreed.

I grabbed a pair of purple sweatpants and a white tank top from my drawer and went into the en-suite bathroom to change and do my nightly routine. When I opened the door, I was met with a surprisingly pleasant sight. Rachel was standing next to my bed with her back toward me. She was in the middle of pulling her pajama shirt down over her torso when I caught a brief flash of milky white skin. It looked so smooth, even smoother than Puck's skin. I saw a glimpse of the side of one of her breasts and my breath caught in my throat.

At my sound, Rachel turned around and caught me red-handed staring at her. Dang vampires and their super hearing!

"Quinn? Are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out," she asked as she walked toward me.

For a split second, I had kind of like a flashback, except it was in the future, so I guess it was more like a flash forward. I saw a picture in my mind, a moment captured, of Rachel and me. We were sitting on a porch, with snow all around us. She was gazing at me like I was the most precious thing she had ever seen. The look on her face was so serene and full of love. And I was looking back at her like she was the center of my universe.

It was just a brief flash in my mind and then the image was gone. I have never, in all my eighteen years, been attracted to a girl. Not that I was against it, two of my best friends are lesbians, for heaven's sake! They were the best of friends and over time their relationship grew deeper. I remember Santana telling me that she was so happy and grateful that she fell in love with her best friend. And that's how I have always saw love. I believe that you fall in love with the _person_, not the gender.

Rachel was my best friend. I have always considered Santana to be one of my best friends, but at that moment I realized that Rachel was actually my bestest best friend. I have always cared a lot about her, and our relationship means the world to me.

I saw Rachel's concerned brown eyes staring back at me as I stood in the bathroom doorway. Shaking my head a little to break me from my fog, I smiled and assured her that I was fine. We gathered our blankets and pillows and piled onto my bed like a couple of giggly girls, ready to watch a sappy rom-com.

After that night our relationship grew deeper. Not long ago Rachel confided in me that when she had asked me if I was happy that Puck and I broke up, she secretly hoped that I hadn't been in love with him. I asked her why she had hoped that, and her answer surprised me, but in a _very_ good way. Rachel stepped closer to me, into my personal space. She cupped her right hand to my cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss me. When my warm lips connected with her cold ones, it startled me, but once my brain caught up, I kissed her back fervently. Even though she was a vampire, her lips were so soft. It was our first kiss and it was magical.

Rachel pulled back from our kiss, but rested her forehead against mine. We stood that way, sharing breath as we stared into each other's eyes. I saw that her chocolate orbs were now a burning blaze of piercing blue. The sight drew me closer to her and I _had_ to kiss her again. This time our kiss was deeper and full of love and passion. I never consciously knew the depth of the feelings and emotions that I had felt for Rachel. But when our lips touched for that first time, I couldn't deny the warm electricity that ran through my entire body.

With our lips still connected, Rachel pushed me toward the bed. When the back of my legs felt the bottom end of my bed, I fell back unto the soft mattress. Rachel followed me and she hovered over me as we kissed.

Puck and I had never had sex, we really never even made out because he was so scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would end up turning me into a vampire. But being there with Rachel, I could see her confidence and could tell that she had absolutely _no_ doubt or fear, and I knew that she would be able to handle her hunger.

As our mouths moved together, perfectly in sync, I reached up and ran my fingers through her long straight brown hair. Her locks were so soft, they flowed through my fingers like water.

Rachel pulled back and looked into my eyes again. She smiled at me; her perfect angelic smile. "Quinn," she said with a quiet reverence in her voice. Just the sound of my name on her lips sent warmth through my body. "Quinn, are you okay with this?"

I saw the unabashed love in her eyes. I smiled at her and softly cupped her cheeks with my hands. "I have never had these feelings before, but I really want to explore them with you, Rachel." I looked down, a little embarrassed. "Um … I've never … I haven't had sex with anyone yet."

The vampire leaned down and kissed my nose. "We'll go slow and if you want me to stop, just tell me, okay? I promise you won't hurt my feelings, Quinn."

I nodded.

She stood up at the end of the bed and, still having her eyes locked with mine, she gripped the bottom hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up and off of her body. As each inch of her skin was revealed, my heart beat faster and faster. Then she stood before me wearing only a red lacy bra covering her torso and my breath hitched in my throat. Her abs were rock hard and muscular and her skin sparkled from the sun shining through my bedroom window. She was the most gorgeous person in this entire world!

Her pants came off next and I saw that her panties matched her bra perfectly. She kneeled back onto the bed and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I sat up and assisted her in taking off my shirt and shorts and tossing them off the bed. Now I was laying back on the pillows, wearing only my forest green bra and matching boy shorts. Rachel was kneeling down by my feet and I watched as her eyes wandered up and down my body. She smiled a lustful smile. She began crawling toward me, like a predator stalking its prey. She still had that wild look in her eyes, but for whatever reason I wasn't frightened. I could still see that spark of love and friendship that I had seen countless times. She was still my Rachel.

She reached my head and laid her whole body down on top of mine. I felt so protected in her embrace. We lay there watching each other, our noses almost touching. After a few moments, I couldn't hold back anymore, I reached to the back of her neck and pulled her lips down to crash into mine.

We kissed and kissed and then the kisses deepened. I just couldn't get enough of Rachel's lips; her mouth, her taste! Complete heaven! She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. I greedily agreed as I opened my mouth and felt, for the first time, Rachel's tongue touch mine. _Oh my g-…!_ is all I could think. Her velvety tongue massaged mine as they danced together.

Rachel began to rock and grind her hips into mine. The sensation was unbelievable! I could feel burning in my core and my boy shorts were becoming soaked. It was almost embarrassing how wet I was getting! Rachel ran a hand through my hair and then ghosted it down over my collarbone and down to gently reside on my left side next to my stomach. Her soft touch was sending jolts through my body. I moaned at her touch. She smiled as she continued to thrust her hips and moved her kisses down to my neck.

"Oh, Quinn," she whispered between kisses. "I have wanted to do this for _so_ long."

The confession surprised me. "Really?"

"MmmHmm." She kissed along my jaw back toward my ear. Shivers flowed over my skin. "I have always had a strong pull to you."

She kissed the spot behind my ear, and by the volume of my moan, we definitely found a spot that I liked. "Oh, Rachel!" I groaned. "You feel so good. Why do you feel so good and so right?"

She smiled and looked back into my eyes. "Because, Quinn. I am in love with you. This is my body's way of showing you how much I love you."

"I think my body loves you too, Rachel," I panted.

Her smile grew bigger. The hand she had resting on my side slowly moved down and over my pelvis and I felt her fingers caress the outside of my boy shorts, right against my sex. "Mmmmmmmm. You are _so_ wet! I would agree that your body definitely loves me and my touch. But what about you, Quinn? How do you feel about me?"

I looked deeply into her blue eyes and saw raw vulnerability. "Rachel, you are my best friend," I tell her as I run my hands along her back. "I have always cared deeply for you. It wasn't until recently that I realized the reason I have been so drawn to you and have felt so connected to you is because, subconsciously, I think I've always known that I belong to you. So, to answer your question – Yes, Rachel, I love you with my whole heart." I pulled her into another breathless kiss as I unhooked her bra and slid it down her shoulders.

She dived back into a passionate kiss as she threw her bra onto the floor. She quickly discarded my bra as well. Her wet, luscious lips attached to my left breast and began to lick and suck while her hand squeezed and massaged my right breast. Intense feelings were crashing over my body in waves. I moaned and moaned at her touch.

She slid down my body and stopped between my thighs, her head next to my soaked center. She glanced up at me, seeking permission, and I readily granted it. She smiled and slowly pulled my underwear down my legs and onto the floor. She kissed my right thigh, then over to the left one. She spread my legs apart a little more and gazed longingly at my sex.

"Quinn, you are so beautiful," she murmured. "A true goddess." She lowered her head and I felt that magical, velvety tongue on my most intimate part. I felt her tongue at my opening, then she licked all the way through my wetness to my clit.

"Oh, Rachel!" I screamed at the intense sensation. My hips start thrusting automatically up against her face. My body needed more friction. I whimpered as she wrapped her arm around my hips in order to keep my legs still, then her lips found my clit and she began to suck. My hands flew down to her head and I clutch my fingers into her brunette locks. I moaned and mumbled incoherent words as I rocked back and forth. Rachel found a rhythm as she alternated between licking and sucking.

I felt a strong burning in my lower stomach. This was definitely a new sensation! It kept building stronger and stronger. "Rachel! … Rachel! I feel … Oh g- … Ahhhhh! … something is happening!"

I felt her mouth turn into a smile on my special lady parts. "It's okay, Quinn. Just let go. I promise you are safe with me."

I had never felt safer in my entire life. The only person in my world right now was Rachel Berry.

I let go.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed into the air as wave upon wave of pure pleasure crashed into my body. I felt my whole body tingle, from the tips of my fingers all the way down to the end of my toes. I think my body even began to spasm.

As I tried to catch my breath, Rachel's lips returned to mine. As we kissed, I tasted myself on her lips and tongue. The flavor was different than I thought it would be. Granted I don't sit around my house wondering what my juices taste like. And I am such a private person, I had never masturbated or experienced anything pleasurable 'down there'.

"Mmmmmmmm. You taste so delicious, Quinn," Rachel said as she licked her lips. "I am officially addicted to your flavor."

"That was incredible!" I told her between my panting. I tangled my fingers back in her hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Oh, baby, I'm not done with you yet," she smirked at me with humor in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed my neck, moving over and sucking right at my pulse point. She sucked and nipped the tender skin there. She even went to the other side of my neck and nipped and sucked on that pulse point as well. She was marking me as hers with two well-placed hickeys.

"Are you going to bite me and suck my blood?" I asked, breathing rapidly.

She got up on her elbows and looked down into my eyes. "No, Quinn, not today. This is our perfect moment together." Her hips began to thrust against mine again. Moving slowly at first as she continued her assault on my neck.

I moaned and moaned. Her cold body still felt so good rubbing against my warm body. And the now familiar feelings washed over me. She just felt so wonderful! Her whole body was moving with mine. I felt her hard nipples rub against mine, sending shockwaves to every point in my body.

Rachel lowers her hand down my body and I feel her fingers running through my soaked folds.

"Mmmmmmmm," I moaned loudly. "Rachel … more … I need more … I don't feel – I can't think of the word."

"I think you want the word 'complete', babe. You don't feel complete yet."

I nod my head as I enjoy her touch. Her fingers stopped at my opening.

Rachel looks into my eyes. "Quinn, are you sure about this? I feel honored that you want to give me your virginity, but I want to make absolute sure you are ready and still want this."

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." I captured her lips with mine and deepen our kiss. I felt her finger slowly enter me. It was a foreign sensation. Not uncomfortable, just … different. After a few moments Rachel stopped her movement.

"This is it, Quinn, my love. You are incredible and I want you to know that I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rachel. I trust you."

She quickly thrust her finger deeper inside me … and then I felt the pain. My breath caught in my throat. Rachel kissed the tears that were running down my face and whispered words of love and assurance. I whimpered slightly. After a few minutes, I felt a little better so I told my lover to continue. Her finger moved in and out of me in long strokes.

The pain was quickly replaced by intense pleasure. "Oh, Rachel! That feels _so_ good! Keep doing that!"

I saw her huge smile. "I'm going to use two fingers now, okay?"

"Okay."

I felt my core stretch as another finger slid inside me and I took a deep breath. Rachel developed a slow, easy rhythm as she thrusts. I could actually feel her love as she moved within me. This was the ultimate connection between two people and I was so happy to share this experience with Rachel.

"Now I feel-."

"Complete," Rachel finished my thought.

"Complete. Yes. I feel complete now, Rachel. As corny and stupid as it sounds – you complete me." I smiled up at her.

"You complete me as well, my love." Our lips connected in a fiery kiss.

It felt like heaven to have Rachel's body sliding over mine. My legs wrapped around the vampire's waist and my nails gripped onto her back. She used her hips as leverage in her thrusting. She sped up.

I ripped my lips away from Rachel's in order to breath as I start to pant faster and faster. "Ohhhhhh … right there … right there … oh g- ... I love you, Rachel!"

My moans got louder and louder. Sweat was sticking my hair to my forehead. My body felt so full. I still couldn't believe Rachel was _inside_ me! Her cold fingers added an unearthly sensation.

The pressure was building to a busting point. Higher, higher. "Ohhh … Rachel! … Yes … Yes!" I screamed over and over again as my body exploded into rays of light.

Rachel slowed her thrusts to help guide me down from my orgasm. When my breathing finally returned to normal, she pulled out of me and sucked all my juices off her fingers. We kissed quietly and softly for a while. I told Rachel that I wanted to bring her the high that she just gave me, but she shook her head and told me that tonight was just for me. She wanted to fully express her love for me.

The adrenaline eventually exited my system and I was exhausted. Rachel rolled us over so she was on the bottom. I slid to the side of her and draped my arm over her torso. It was hard trying to keep my eyes open.

Rachel moved my head to rest on her shoulder. It was like laying on a rock, but I didn't care. Right then, touching and feeling Rachel all over my entire body was heaven.

**QR**

A/N: Hey everyone! Let me know what you think of my new story. It's really different than "On My Way" but I'm excited to try my hand at the supernatural.


	2. The Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I'm just having fun and placing them into different scenarios.**_

**Chapter 2 – The Night**

**Quinn POV**

Tonight is _the_ night. And not just _any_ night, it's our _prom_ night! This is the night that I have looked forward to for years and I am going to fully enjoy it with my two best friends, and especially with my girlfriend, Rachel. I want to make this the perfect night for us.

A few weeks ago, Santana, Brittany and I went shopping for the perfect dresses. It was a little tricky because the two were going to Prom together and they didn't want the other one to see which dress they each picked out. So I was mostly the official scrutinizer and opinion-giver of every dress they modeled for me. I would tell San that the black dress she was trying on was too fluffy, or tell Britt that that particular red dress made her look pale. Needless to say, it was a very long day, but completely worth it, because I found _my_ perfect dress!

It was glorious! Long, creamy satin material that flowed all the way down to the floor. A slit that reaches mid-thigh and a bodice covered in sequins that nicely showed off the girls. Rachel is going to love it! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I walk down my staircase tonight!

Brittany and I decide to get ready at my house. I took over the en-suite bathroom vanity and Brittany has her make-up and curling iron scattered around the full length mirror in my bedroom. The music was turned up loud as we danced and helped each other straighten or curl or apply or brush or whatever needed to be done.

Rachel was getting ready over at Santana's house. They are cousins, so their moms wanted to help their "little dhampirs" get ready for their big night. I have never seen two teenage girls get pampered, loved on and coddled more than my best friend and my girlfriend. I have to admit, it's cute, but sickening.

They decided that they wanted to make Brittany and my prom dreams come true, so they are picking us up in a stretch limo and promised we would have a night that we would always remember. I'm not too concerned though, because every experience I've had with Rachel since I met her has been quite memorable.

Our relationship has been strong since we first laid eyes on each other that unforgettable night at Santana's house a year ago. The deep connection we felt started with a close friendship and then grew into love.

"Quinn, how does this look?" Brittany asked me as she looked at her reflection and held a silver dangling earring to her ear.

I gaze over at her to make sure the earrings will go with her black strapless gown."It looks gorgeous, Britt. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, they're my mom's," she grinned happily at me. "She wore them at her prom like a million years ago and told me that she wanted me to wear them at mine."

I smiled. "That's really cool." I sit down on a stool and use my bathroom mirror to apply my make-up. I wanted to go for an alluring and enticing look tonight. I know Rachel loves danger and she always gets touchy with me when I get a little wild and aggressive. So tonight I was going to show her how just how aggressive and primal I can be.

Finished with my make-up, I slide into my gown and begin the work on my hair. I've had my blonde hair long and straight my entire life, but several months ago I was ready for a change. Maybe it was because Rachel and I had started dating and she brought out the rebel in me or perhaps I'm just growing up and wanted a more sophisticated look. Santana took me to her personal stylist for my birthday and bought me the full day spa treatment. Our feet were massaged, our nails were buffed and polished and our locks were professionally cut and styled. San just got a trim, she loves her long, ebony hair. But I wanted something different, so I asked the stylist to make me look dangerous. So when I showed up later that day at Rachel's front door with shorter, sexy, shaggy hair, I wasn't surprised when she lifted me up in her arms and bolted up to her room in a blur of motion.

Yeah, that was a great day. The hunger Rachel had and the need to be connected with me. Her deep chocolate eyes had turned a brilliant blue and we both got lost in each others body for hours.

"Wow, Quinn! You look hot!" Britt told me as I twirled around for her.

I smiled. "Thanks, B. You look pretty spectacular yourself!"

The tall blonde brushed her hair with a few finishing strokes then stood up straight and modeled the completed attire. She was beautiful! Santana is going to die when she sees her girlfriend in that dress!

A moment later, we heard the doorbell ring. It's show time!

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

I was so nervous as I finished pinning my long dark locks up into a classic bun. This was my prom! This was the night I would take the love of my life and worship her and dance with her and hold her in my arms. This was the night that she has been waiting for her whole life and I want to make it special for her.

"Hurry up, G!" Santana told me as she slipped on her devil red stilettos, which were a perfect match to her dress. She looked hot! Yep. I didn't give her the nickname Satan for nothing. A few years ago, she thought she could get back at me by giving me the nickname Gold Star, because I am kind of a diva. But the joke was on her, because Gold Star is a metaphor for power and leadership; and metaphors are important to me. So I love my nickname.

I admired my reflection in the bedroom mirror one last time, making sure my carefully applied make-up made my dark brown eyes stand out. My complexion was flawless, as was Santana's and every other vampire. We never have to worry about zits or blemishes; we are naturally gorgeous. And I'm not saying that to be conceited; we _have_ to be stunning to lure humans to us in order to feed. That's just the way it is. I also have naturally fair skin, but Santana isn't very light because her father is Latino.

"Alright, S. Let's go!" I slip on my dark blue heels and smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in my short, form-fitting matching dark blue dress. I follow my cousin down the stairs and into the living room. Before we had a chance to escape out the front door, our mothers bombard us with camera flashes.

"Oh! Don't you two look amazing!" my mom, Shelby, exclaimed. I could tell she had been crying. I rolled my eyes at her over-dramatic self.

"Wow! Santana, you are stunning! Stand next to Rachel, I need to get a picture of the two of you," my aunt Maria said as she raised the camera and blinded us with another flash.

"Come on, Mom, we need to go!" I whine. She gives me that 'You know better than that and it's time to grow up' look that she has been giving me for the past two years.

It's not my fault that I'm the 'Royal Heir'. I know my responsibilities and I know that one day, when my mom says I'm ready, I will have to step up and lead. But not tonight! Tonight I am just a teenager! Just a teenager taking her girlfriend to their prom.

We manage to finally pacify our mothers' insistence to record every minute detail of our dresses, and San and I slipped out the front door and hurried over to our waiting limo.

My leg bounces with nervous energy as we ride over to Quinn's house to pick up our dates. The action must annoy Santana because her hand is instantly on my knee to stop the motion.

"Why are you so anxious, G? You're just taking Quinn to a school dance."

I looked at her incredulously. "How can you say that, Santana?! This is one of the biggest nights of our lives!"

She rolls her eyes at my dramatics, yeah I know, a trait I get from my mom. "You've already had sex with her, so it's not like you're formulating a plan to pop her cherry tonight or anything."

Sometimes I can't believe how crude my cousin can be, and that I'm even related to her! I shake my head. "It's not that. I know that prom has always been a big deal for Quinn and I just want tonight to be perfect for her. I want to give her an unbelievable experience that she can look back on and cherish."

"You are such a lovey dovey softy, Gold," she teases me. "What happened to my kick ass cousin that rules the fight clubs and pulverizes anyone who pisses her off?"

I gave her a smirk. "Oh, believe me, she's still here. Remember how I bloodied that ape of a man last week at the club?"

"True," she laughed. "But you have to admit that Quinn does have you whipped. You are totally wrapped around her finger."

I smile when I hear my girlfriend's name. "Ok. Fine. Yes, I am whipped. But, San, her body is to die for! She is so hot I have to constantly keep myself in check when we have sex, so I don't accidentally hurt her or crush her. But it is so hard to hold back! I just want to drain her and make her a part of me."

She must have seen my eyes flash blue. "Whoa. Calm down, Rachel." She rubs her hand on my arm, trying to sooth me. "You're showing your eye boner again."

I take a deep breath and try to lower my libido and to change my bright blue eyes back to my normal brown. I can't help it though! My girlfriend is so hot!

Santana hates it when my eyes turn blue. I think she is just jealous since I'm the only one in my family that it happens to. My mom told me once that it has to do with my power as the heir. Whatever. I just like to be different.

The limo driver pulls up in front of Quinn's house. He comes around and opens the door for us. We step out and straighten our dresses and walk up to the front door. Mrs. Fabray, Judy as she's constantly telling me to call her, answered immediately after we rang the bell.

Upon seeing us, her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my goodness! You girls look amazing!" she cried as she looked us over. "I would ask you to twirl, but both your dresses are pretty skin tight, so that's not going to happen."

We both laughed at her giddiness. I clasped my hands behind my back and took a few steps further into the room. A noise from upstairs caught my attention, so I turned toward the sound. I about fell over and died right where I was standing. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped. In front of me, gliding down the staircase was an angel. An angel that has saved me in more ways than one. This goddess floating toward me is my lover and my best friend. What phenomenal thing did I do in my life that made me worthy to have this magnificent human as mine?

My jaw is on the floor and my eyes are extremely wide. I am completely speechless. The long creamy dress hugs Quinn's every curve perfectly, especially the curves of her delectable mounds that are begging to be licked and caressed. She walks up to me and, with a smile of satisfaction, closes my mouth with her fingers.

"Hi, Rachel," she whispers as her body meets mine. "You look sexy as hell tonight."

My fingers stroke up her arms and I finally find my tongue. "You are breath taking, Quinn. And if we didn't need to go to the dance, I would devour you right here," I purr in her ear.

I feel her body shudder from the feeling of my breath on her sensitive skin. "I would definitely not be opposed to that. Unfortunately, you did promised to escort me to my prom, my sexy devil."

"That I did." I pulled back and gave her a seductive smile.

I turned to face Judy, because I know she would want to take dozens of pictures of the four of us. After thirty minutes and thousands of pictures, I swear, we were finally in the limo on our way to the hotel where the prom was being held. Santana and Brittany got out of the limo first and disappeared inside, probably to make out before they joined the dance. The driver held his hand out to me and I accepted it as I exited the limo. Then I waved him off, I was going to be the one to assist my angel tonight. I held out my hand toward a still-sitting Quinn. "My love, will you escort me this evening?" I asked in my best British accent.

She laughed, but smiled brightly. She accepted my hand and I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her passionately then pulled back and admired her beauty. Her eyes were an amazing shade of green tonight. The only word I could think to describe the color is 'brilliant'. I was sucked into them and instantly felt my arousal rising.

I turned my head quickly, shaking the naughty thoughts away. "Quinn, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She smiled and entwined our fingers. "I would love to, my love."

We walked hand in hand into the hotel and quickly found our prom. We entered the beautiful room and felt like we had been transported back in time and landed in a royal castle in the middle of a fancy ball. The overhead lights were down low, so most of the light was coming from realistic torches attached to the walls. It set a romantic glow throughout the room.

I escorted her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into my arms. We held each other close as we danced for hours, whispering words of love and sometimes even jokes as the night wore on. We saw all of our friends having a good time but Quinn and I mostly stayed trapped in our own little world, relishing in each other.

My brother, Puck, did try to interrupt us once, but I growled when he touched me and he scampered away pretty quickly. We were mostly just left alone, which is exactly what I wanted.

_**QR**_

Quinn is my life. I had been searching for her for several years, and I had just about given up all hope when I finally found her. Of course how I found her was definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

My first vision of Quinn happened on my 13th birthday. Actually it was the very first vision I had ever had. That day I was sitting in my history class in New York City, listening to a boring lecture from an even more boring teacher, when all of a sudden I got this weird tingling feeling run up my spine then it felt like a movie projector flip on in front of my eyes and it was all I could see.

In my vision I saw a girl. I could only see the back of her the entire time, but I could tell that she was sixteen or seventeen years old and she had golden blonde hair that stopped an inch or two below her jawline. She was standing in a dimly lit room; it could have been a bedroom or any other small room, I couldn't quite tell. She had on a white lace slip of some sort, it was hard to tell because of the angle I was seeing it from. I saw her walk further into the room and then I see me. I'm lying on a bed under the sheets and I am only wearing my underwear. The girl confidently saunters over to me and I see the lust in my eyes as I gaze up at her. She leans down and our lips are about to touch – that's when the vision _always_ ends! It is so frustrating!

After school, I stormed into my apartment. "Mom! Where are you?!" I yelled.

I saw my mom hurrying to meet me at the front door. "Rachel?! Is everything okay?" she looks me over. "Are you hurt?"

I throw my backpack on the chair and turn back to her, folding my arms across my chest. "Mom, something really weird happened to me today. At first I thought it had to do with just being a vampire, but now I'm not so sure."

She pulled me over to sit on the couch with her. "What happened?"

"I had a vision."

She looked at me, confusion evident on her face. "A vision? What do you mean, a vision?"

"Just that. I was sitting in history and all of a sudden I felt chills run up my spine, then it was like a movie projector flipped on in my brain, because all I could see was this scene."

"What was it?"

So I told her everything I saw and how I felt during the whole thing.

She had a skeptical expression. "Are you sure you didn't fall asleep and this was just a dream?"

I was insulted! "Seriously, Mom?! You actually think I don't know the difference between a dream and this vision that I saw?!"

She reached over and laid a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean it like that. I've just never known any vampires with abilities like that. When we were little, my grandparents told Maria and me stories about certain vampires that could possess powers, but I've never actually known one before. Maybe –." She stopped abruptly and stood up to walk into the kitchen.

"What? What were you going to say, Mom?" I followed after her.

She shook her head. "Nothing, Rachel. It's was nothing."

The way she was obviously hiding something from me and her sudden awkward demeanor, just made me more curious and demanding. "Tell me. You know something, Mom. Tell me."

She laid the dish towel that she was holding down on the countertop and took a deep breath. She looked up and held my gaze. "Rachel, I was going to say, that maybe it is something you got from your father's side of the family."

That was definitely not what I was expecting her to say. She never talked to me about my father. I don't know anything about him, not even his name. "What about my father?"

She took another deep breath. "I was young, Rachel, and I fell for a 'bad boy'. He was very charming and treated me like a queen, but I soon saw a different side to him. He was controlling, he always wanted things _his_ way. His family are dark people and they crave power. And just like I am the daughter of royalty for this providence, he was the son of royalty to a distant providence, one that ruled their people with domination and cruelty. The vampires under his family's rule were tortured and killed for the slightest offense against their laws. His family was truly evil."

I am completely stunned hearing my mother talk about this demonic kingdom that exists. The way their royalty are more wicked than even the _criminals_ in our kingdom.

"So when I found out I was pregnant, I ran from him. I stayed secluded from the world for several years. My parents were always very supportive of me and were thrilled when I told them that I was keeping you." She smiled at the memory and cupped her hand to my cheek. "They always loved you, Rachel."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "D-did my father know about me?"

She shook her head. "No. I never told him I was pregnant. And as far as I know, he still doesn't know."

I nodded. "From the horror you have told me about his family, I'm glad he doesn't know about me."

After that day, I started having more and more visions. Some were about horrible events and some were just mundane things. But every single one of them came true. I even tried to stop one from happening once, but I failed and one of my best friends, who was a soft and caring vampire, still ended up dying.

When I was 16, threats against my life started to occur frequently. My mom is very powerful as the ruler of our providence and she has always surrounded our family with strong and smart vampires, so no harm ever came to any of us. It was also around that time, my mom told me that I would be the next ruler and she would pass over the authority to me when she felt I was ready.

Then a year later, somehow my real father must have found out about me, because there were several kidnapping attempts for me. The men that were caught always carried the emblem of my father's kingdom. That was when my mom decided that I needed to leave New York and felt Lima would be safer for me.

During our long drive toward our new home in a completely different state, I had the vision of my mystery girl again. I'd had it many times since that first time at school, but this time it was a little different. This time I actually saw her face. She was so beautiful! Unfortunately just as I saw her I was jolted from the vision by Puck slamming on the breaks at a rest stop.

"What the hell, Puck?!" I yelled at him. I was pissed! That was a great vision! Stupid brothers!

"Sorry, Rachel," he apologized as he left the car, leaving me alone.

I thought back to the vision that I just had. The look on that girl's gorgeous face was surreal. She was the very definition of an angel. And the expression that I had on my face in the vision, as I stared at her was a look that I had never seen before. I don't think I have ever been as happy or as in love as I did at that moment I was looking at that girl.

We finally arrived at my aunt and uncle's house one evening. I was exhausted, so I sat at the kitchen table and laid my head down, closing my eyes, trying to calm all my thoughts.

After a few minutes, I heard some noise at the front of the house. It sounded like my cousin, Santana. I sat back up and opened my eyes. That's when I see a girl standing next to San, it was the girl with the golden blonde hair from my vision! I shook my head, trying to clear it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or having another vision. Nope. She was still standing there next to Santana and talking to Puck. Her hair was longer than it was in my vision, but I know for sure that it was the same girl!

Santana introduced me to her and I found out her name was Quinn Fabray. She was gorgeous! As time passed, Quinn became a part of our lives. Unfortunately, she developed feelings for Puck and not for me. They spent a lot of time together and she learned more about our 'special' family. I still felt strongly that I needed her to be a bigger part of my life, so I did the only thing I could – I became her best friend. She and I spent countless hours together having movie nights, shopping with Santana and Brittany, long girl talks and slumber parties. I loved the time I got to spend with Quinn. I treasured the relationship we were building together.

A few months into their relationship, Puck and Quinn decided that they were much better at being friends than they were at dating. Both seemed relieved and were happy to still have each other in their lives.

My friendship with Quinn continued and just grew stronger, which led up to that amazing day when we both confessed our deep feelings for each other. I was so grateful that she felt the same way about me as I did towards her. That night, Quinn gave me the most priceless gift a person could give – she gave me her virginity. And since that day, I have always treasured that trust and love she has in me.

Over the next couple of months, our feelings intensified. Our passion for each other grew. And now tonight is our prom night. Quinn was stunning in her sexy creamy dress and her smoky eyes. I was ready to ravish her body all night long. I quickly took her hand and pulled her to the hotel elevator and up to our room.

I barely managed to open the hotel room door before we were all over each other. Hands were caressing, dresses and shoes were flying, hair was released from clips and pins. I attached my lips to her neck and sucked, running my fingers through her tousled hair.

Quinn pulled away, breathing heavily and her hazel eyes were full of lust. She pecked my lips. "Be right back, my lover," she whispered, then turned and walked into the bathroom.

I was a blur of motion as I striped down to my dark blue boy shorts and matching lace bra. I pulled the bed covers down and propped up a couple pillows against the headboard. My libido was pulsating throughout my entire body and my core was on fire! I needed to touch and taste every inch of Quinn's body.

Just as I leaned back into the soft pillows on the now 'sex ready' bed, I heard the bathroom door open. Even before I see her, I catch the mouthwatering scent of my lover. I look up and see her watching me. She is breath taking in a pair of white silk panties and a matching bra. She is practically glowing! She smirks at me, I'm assuming my mouth is hanging open and my eyes are blazing blue, another side effect of being 'the special one' and it only happens when I'm totally pissed off or horny. I watched as Quinn crossed the room over to me. Her golden blonde hair was mussed up, but sexy as hell. She had so much lust radiating from her body I could practically _feel_ it. In that brief moment, as she came closer to me, my breath caught in my throat. I immediately realized that this was _the_ vision I kept having all these years. Quinn was here. With _me_. At _this_ moment in time.

When she came to a stop in front me, and crawled onto the bed, I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulled her close and crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. Quinn moaned into the kiss as she quickly pushed me down and laid on me, pressing our bodies together.

I moaned loudly at the sensation of her warm body against my cold one. Her hands reached around to my back and unhooked my bra. The lacy undergarment was quickly tossed off the bed and onto the floor. Her warm, wet mouth instantly attached to my hard and erect nipple and she began to suck. I moaned as pleasure shot through my whole body.

"Do you like that?" she smirked down at me.

"I love everything you do to my body, Quinn," I told her, breathlessly. "I crave your touch. I crave it all the time."

She kissed up my throat and settled her lips firmly to mine. Our mouths moved together with the effortlessness of two lovers who know each other intimately.

"I crave you, too, Rachel."

We kissed and touched and our hands roamed all over each other's body for a good hour or so, we were just lost in our complete bliss.

I pulled back and looked into her lust-filled eyes. "Quinn, I want to try something."

She looked at me a little surprised, but smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Rachel. I trust you."

We sat up, both of us completely naked. I stretched out my legs and opened them wide. I could see my girlfriend appreciating the view. I just smiled and laughed at her expression. She looked up at me and scowled playfully.

"Come here." I took her hands and pulled her to me. "Okay, now sit down facing me and put your legs here."

She does as she is instructed. "Kind of like straddling you? Like this?"

"Exactly," I told her. "Now scoot up really close to me and wrap your arms around my neck."

Quinn moved forward and as her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled herself flush against me, she gasped. We both felt that other-worldly sensation of our most sacred body parts pressing directly against each other. My slick velvet pressed firmly against her silky slick velvet.

My breath caught at the new sensation. That incredible feeling of being intimately embraced and joined together was unbelievable! I let out a loud moan, my eyes rolling back into my head. "Oh, Quinn," I whispered lustfully in her ear as I held her hips so close to me. "You feel … there is no words to even describe the way you feel. All I can think is … you feel _perfect_."

She moaned loudly and her hips started to move, thrusting into mine. Our slick centers kissed and crashed together. This was so much different than just grinding against each other – this was our cores, our sexes, binding together. We held each other passionately, kissing the other on the neck, the mouth, the shoulder, anywhere our mouths could reach. Our hips kept thrusting into each other. Our clits kissed and kissed, over and over. I could feel us both getting wetter and wetter. It was a very heavy, very intimate, make out session.

Quinn's breaths became sharper and shallower, I know she was getting close.

"Together, Quinn," I whispered in her ear. "We need to let go together."

I felt her nod her head, I don't think she could even talk right now. Only moans and other erotic noises escape her lips.

I felt the tightening and deliciousness of my climax getting closer. "I love you so much, my love," I panted in her ear. "You are it for me. I will love no other."

Quinn's hips moved faster and more erratic and her breathing was all over the place. "I love you so much, Rachel. I promise to always be with you. You are the love of my life."

I continued to assault her neck, licking and kissing her pulse point. "Let go, Quinn," I breathed out. And at that moment, when we both let go together, the power of our orgasms was incredible, indescribable. Pure white light burst behind my eyes. I sank my teeth into my lover's neck, drawing blood and sucking up Quinn's liquid life and I felt the explosion as my body convulsed. I clung to my lover as our juices combined and mixed together. We both cried out in complete ecstasy.

Our thrusting slowed down as we come back from heaven. I released my teeth from Quinn's neck, licking the wound to seal it to make it heal faster. We tightly clung to each other, trying to slow our breathing. Quinn pulled back so she could look at me. Her hazel eyes had fire in them, they were so bright and open. She smiled and pulled me into an intense, but passionate, kiss. I deepened the kiss, smearing her blood on her lips and molding my lips perfectly to hers. I caressed her soft cheek with so much love and adoration. Quinn is the one for me. She is my mate.

**QR**

I love reviews! They help me become a better writer. Let me know what you think of the story!


	3. Blood Issues

**Chapter 3 – Blood Issues**

**One Month Later**

**Quinn POV**

Making love to Rachel is always pure paradise.

I fell asleep last night remembering our many lovemaking sessions. The gentle way she always holds me. The care she takes as she moves inside me. The way she screams my name as she climaxes is like listening to the sound of the most beautiful bells. The pain and pure pleasure I feel when her teeth sink into my skin and she drinks from me. Most people would think that would be disgusting, but it's really a surreal experience. I love that I am able to feed her hunger and when she drinks from me, I feel the ultimate pleasure and bliss and I instantly orgasm almost every time. Rachel truly does complete me. We've been together for several months and are deliriously in love. Many people tell us that our lovey dovey-ness makes them sick, we mostly hear it from Santana. She always loves to give us crap about our relationship, but Rachel and I either ignore all the comments or roll our eyes at her.

When I woke up this morning I had a very uneasy and nagging feeling in my gut. Something was wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was really really wrong. And the longer I laid there, the more frustrated I became.

Maybe this feeling had something to do with Rachel's safety? She _is_ a very powerful vampire and there are a lot of vampires that want to get rid of her. But, no. That wasn't it.

Maybe something to do with Santana? She _is_ Rachel's cousin and one of my best friends, so I would probably feel if something was wrong with her. But, no. That's not it either.

It definitely has to be something to do with Rachel. Since the day we met, we have been really close and I have a connection to her.

I finally got out of bed and walked over to my desk to look through my calendar. Maybe I missed someone's birthday. Nope. No birthdays this month. Maybe I missed an important appointment. Nope, no appointments, I'm a really very boring girl. Did I miss something with Sam? No, we aren't getting together until next week to finalize some things for our glee duet.

Think, think, think. I looked over my calendar again. Then instantly froze. I flipped the page back to last month. I see the red dot I made to mark the beginning of my last period. I looked at the date. I turned back to this month and looked at today's date. Quickly calculated some numbers. Flipped back to last month. Then turned to this month. No! Back to last month. Then to this month.

No! No! That can't be right. I'm late. I'm _never_ late. Ever since I started my period when I was twelve, I have _always_ started bleeding like clockwork. I always know the exact date that Aunt Flo comes to visit for five long and torturous days. And now she is six days late!

It's really a huge blessing to know the _exact_ date that you will start bleeding, _especially_ if you are dating a vampire. It's nice to know ahead of time the days your vampire girlfriend needs to stay away from you.

I didn't think much about it the first time I had my menstrual cycle after Rachel and I started dating. The year previous, we had been around each other plenty of times during my five days of hell. She _is_ my best friend after all. But I guess when a vampire decides to start being intimate with a human, and not just want to kill them, their senses sharpen and increase whenever they are near their lover.

Yeah. I learned that lesson the hard way.

_The day my period started, Rachel was planning on coming over to my house so we could watch a movie and cuddle and just spend time with each other. When I opened the front door, after I heard the doorbell ring, I saw my lover standing in front of me. I was so excited to see her that I didn't notice the look on her face. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her._

_I heard a faint growling sound coming from Rachel. That was very odd, I thought. Rachel usually only growls when she is extremely angry or extremely horny. But this was a different type of growl. It sounded more … animalistic._

_I pulled back away from my girlfriend and saw a predatory look on her face. Her usual brown colored eyes were now almost completely black._

_As she stared at me with those cold, freaky eyes, my body kicked into fight or flight mode. Actually it was screaming, 'Get the hell out of here!' so I decided to listen to my inner self-preservation that wanted to stay alive, and turned and ran as fast as I could up the stairs and into my room. Slamming and locking the door just as I heard a loud thud against it. It was obvious that Rachel was trying to get to me any way she could. There was another loud thud. I had never been more grateful that whoever built this house did it as solid as they did. Even the doors were made from thick and sturdy wood._

_I grabbed my phone and punched in Leroy's cell phone number. My hand was shaking so bad, I'm shocked I actually hit the right numbers!_

"_Hi, Quinn! How can I help you?" he asked in his gentle tone, after a couple rings._

"_Leroy!" I yell into the phone. "You have to come to my house right now! Rachel is going berserk and trying to attack me!"_

_I could hear him rustling around and moving. "What?! Quinn, what happened?"_

"_I don't know!" I tell him as another loud thud sounds from my bedroom door. I can even hear Rachel's angry growls now. The demonic sound sends dreadful shivers up my spine._

_Leroy must have heard the noises too. "What was that?"_

"_It's Rachel! She came over to my house and as soon as she saw me, her eyes turned black and she started to growl this insanely evil growl. I ran to my room and now she is trying to break down the door to get to me! Help me!"_

"_We're on our way, Quinn. Make sure your bedroom door is locked and stay far away from it." Then the phone went dead._

_I double-checked the lock and felt the door groan as another powerful force hit it. I went over to my bed and sat on the mattress and wrapped my arms around my knees._

_What in the world is going on?! Why is Rachel acting this way? I had no answers and I was completely 100% terrified._

_A couple minutes later I heard Leroy's voice shouting at Rachel. But the banging on my door didn't stop. A few moments later, I heard Puck, Hiram and Santana trying to drag her away. The inhumane growling increased in volume and intensity. She did not want to leave. But after several minutes, everything was finally silent. I didn't hear any voices or noise at all._

_Then there was a sudden knock on my door and I jumped to the ceiling, completely startled. I didn't realize I was so wound up._

"_Quinn? It's me, Leroy. Can I come in?" a soft melodic voice called out._

_I reached for the doorknob with shaky hands. I unlocked it then opened it to see Rachel's dad, well the dad who raised her, standing there. He had a small sad smile on his face._

"_Are you okay, Quinn?" he gently asked as he pulled me into a warm hug._

_All the adrenaline in my body drained out of me and I started to sob. Leroy led me over to my bed and held me while I cried on his shoulder. Twenty minutes later I finally cried myself dry. I looked up at the vampire and smiled._

"_Thank you, Leroy."_

"_Tell me what happened."_

_So I told him in detail about the nightmare that had just occurred. He listened and nodded and showed considerable compassion. When I had finished, he gave me another big hug._

"_Quinn, if it makes you feel better, I know exactly what set Rachel off."_

_I was so grateful he knew the cause of Rachel's freak out. "W-what was it?"_

"_Did you by chance begin your menstrual cycle today?" he asked me with kindness in his voice._

_I thought that was a very odd question. "Yes. But wh-,"_

"_Let me explain," Leroy interrupted._

_I nodded and waited._

"_The reason Rachel flipped out today was because she smelled your blood from your period."_

_I looked at him in confusion. "But I've been around Rachel while I've been on my period several times since I've known her and nothing even remotely like this ever happened."_

"_Yes, but this is the first cycle you have had since the two of you began being intimate together," he explained. "When a vampire has sex with a human, and if the human survives, that vampire is connected to that human. The vampire is more in tune with their lover's body and can sense when something is wrong or different. So when you began your period today, the scent of your blood overwhelmed Rachel and it triggered the blood-lust vampire in her."_

_I nodded. That made sense. "So … what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Well, whenever you are on your period, you need to stay away from her. I know it's tough, but for your sake as well as for Rachel's, that is the best thing you can do."_

_I put my head in my hands. "I feel so bad for Rachel. When she realizes what she did, she's going to blame herself. Please don't let her do that, Leroy," I pleaded._

_The vampire stood up and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I promise I will be there for her and comfort and reassure her that she did nothing wrong and that you're not mad at her. I will also give Shelby a call and let her know what's going on so she can talk to Rachel as well. Why don't you give her a call in a couple hours? I know she will be anxious to hear from you."_

Now as I stand here at my desk, staring at my calendar, my stomach falls to the ground. Six days late. How is this even possible? Rachel is the _only_ person I've ever slept with. And I'm pretty sure I stayed awake during biology class the day the teacher taught us about reproductive organs. I know I didn't zone out that day and miss some crucial information.

Rachel is a girl. I am a girl. Two vaginas. No penis involved. Hence no sperm.

Becoming pregnant is nowhere in that equation.

It's impossible.

Right?

_**QR**_

Eleven days. I am eleven days late now.

The insane and completely impossible realization hit me several days ago, and since then I have been in a state of stupor. My mind keeps wandering to any answer I could possibly grab on to and my zombie-like state and appearance is starting to depress everyone around me. Especially Rachel.

Rachel came over to my house the same day I figured out that I might possibly be pregnant. I love my girlfriend, but I have to admit that she was not someone I wanted to see that particular day. She stayed and we watched a movie. When it was over, she tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't answer any of her questions so she left. I did want to talk to her about it, but I'm still in denial and hoping stress or something else is messing up my cycle.

We've had a few awkward conversations since then. I have been trying to avoid her and I'm going completely insane. I have to find out for sure if this is happening.

Immediately after school, I am going to go to the store.

_**QR**_

Okay, I chickened out. I couldn't go to the store. This is a small town and everyone knows my dad. So someone who is friends with my dad is bound to see me purchasing a pregnancy test. And I would bet that word would get to him within the following 30 minutes of the purchase. I don't want to deal with him, or my mom, right now.

There is only one person I trust to help me with this, unfortunately Santana wasn't home. I tried Brittany, but she didn't answer either. They are probably somewhere off together. So I take a deep breath and call Sam.

"Hey, Quinn! What's up?"

I smiled at hearing his chipper voice. I loved Sam, he has always been a great friend to me, especially during glee. "Hi, Sam. I'm doing ok. I actually called because I need your help."

"Sure, Q. Anything."

How am I possibly going to explain this to my very male friend? "I, uh … I need a favor from you."

"Okkayyy," he drew out. "What can I help you with?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Sam, I need you to go to the store and buy me a pregnancy test."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, Sam? Are you still there?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah, Quinn, I'm still here." He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "I think I misheard you. It sounded like you asked me to buy you a pregnancy test."

"I did. That's what I need help with, Sam. Please, just trust me."

More silence.

"Quinn," he starts, but I can tell he is trying really hard to hold in his anger. "Quinn, did you-?"

I interrupted him, because I knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Sam, please just trust me! We can talk when you get here."

"Okay, Quinn, I trust you. But when I bring it over, I expect you to tell me what's going on," he told me.

I nod. "I will. I promise."

_**QR**_

I am sitting at the kitchen table when Sam walks through the front door. He is basically family, so he always just walks in without knocking.

"Here you go, Quinn," he says as he hands me a small paper sack. "Now spill." He sits down next to me.

"I don't know what to say, Sam," I confess. "All I know is that my period is eleven days late."

Like most men would, Sam flinches when I mention my period. I don't know why this topic always turns men into blubbering idiots. But to a girl's advantage, when you have a male teacher and you don't want to sit through his class for the rest of the hour, just tell him that you need to be excused because of 'female issues'. That teacher will write you a note and send you on your way faster than a bat out of hell.

"My period has always been on time, but this month it is late. So the only obvious conclusion is …" I hold up the test.

"You and Rachel are dating, exclusively. Right?"

"Yes, Sam, we are."

Sam's eyes grow wide then narrow into slits and I hear his deep growl. "Quinn! Who did you cheat with?! I will kill him! Why did you do this?! Who is it?" he demands.

Now my eyes grow wide. There is a very pissed off guy in my face yelling at me and I have to admit, it is extremely scary! "No one! I haven't had sex with anyone but Rachel! I promise, Sam!"

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. I don't blame him. The situation doesn't make sense to me either.

"L-let me just go and take it. I'm sure my body is just really stressed with school and that's why I'm late," I say as I stand up and take the test with me to the bathroom.

I shut the door and open the box to read the instructions. How in the world is someone expected to pee on a stick?! Whatever. Let's get this over with.

I walk back into the kitchen and tell Sam to start a timer for 6 minutes.

I sit back on my seat and wait. I fiddle with my fingers. I lay my head down on the table. This is the longest 6 minutes of my life. I can tell that Sam is angry, nervous and confused. He just sits there and stares at me. It's kind of unnerving.

The timer beeps and I jump. I was so deep in my thoughts that the sound startled me.

I stand up and wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. I walk slowly into the bathroom to face my fate. I feel like I'm walking down death row. I walk up to the counter and look down at the white stick pregnancy test lying next to the sink.

When I see the results, I close my eyes and my head falls to my chest. I take a deep breath, pick the white stick up in my hand and walk back into the kitchen to face Sam.

He stands up quickly and looks at me expectantly.

I hand him the white stick. He looks down at it and I know by the shocked and confused expression on his face that he sees the same thing I did: a pink plus sign.

The test stick falls out of his hands and bounces across the hardwood floor.

I throw my arms around his neck and sob. "Sam, what am I going to do?"


	4. Stubborn

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise Faberry would definitely be canon._

**Chapter 4 – Confused **

**Rachel POV**

Prom night had been perfect. Quinn looked gorgeous and the dance was great. And to top off the wonderful night, we had the best sex I have _ever_ had. She was amazing! There is nothing I love more in this world than the sound of Quinn screaming my name when she climaxes, and the look on her face as she falls into pure ecstasy. The way her head falls back and her long white neck is completely exposed, calling to me. Her eyes shut tight and her mouth open as she pants. Glorious! I've fed from Quinn several times, but that night after the prom seemed different. Maybe it was because I accidently took too much of her blood. A few swallows are enough to last a vampire at least a week, but that night I drank and drank from her. Then I did something that I had never done before, I smashed my lips to hers so she could taste her own heavenly blood. She never pulled away. She accepted and hungrily kissed it all off my mouth. It was so orgasmic! We became whole that night.

A few days after prom, Santana called me and told me that we needed to talk. My cousin is not into the whole 'deep conversations', so the fact she wanted to have one with me was unnerving. We met at a small deli downtown and found a secluded booth in the back where were could, hopefully, have a private conversation.

After the waitress took our order and left us alone, I turned to look at a quiet Santana. I took a small drink of my water with lemon. "Okay, S, what's going on? Why this sudden deep discussion? You're more about sarcastic snarks and loving on Brittany than any of this serious stuff."

She was silent for a moment, just looking at me with her dark eyes. "What's going on, Rachel?" I could tell in her tone that she was frustrated, but I had no idea why?

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm talking about you and Quinn?"

Now I was starting to get frustrated with her vague remarks. "Santana, I have no idea what you are referring to. Please, just spit it out."

"Fine. Q is my best friend, you are my cousin. She is pure and innocent, you are lustful and wild. But, most importantly, she is a _human_ and you are a _vampire_. I know you two are really close, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."

My eyes narrowed and I could feel my anger rising, but I pushed it down, this was not the place to lose my temper. "Why would I even consider hurting her?"

"Because she is _human_, Rach! She is going to get hurt! There is no way you two can ever be together for a long period of time! You know the rules! Vampires can only be mated to vampires!"

"Oh, look who's calling the kettle black," I sneered at her. "Why aren't you reminding _yourself_ about these rules, considering _you_ are dating a human?!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Britt wants me to change her. I'm still trying to decide."

"Well, why can't I just change Quinn then?" I mock her.

"Because she is Quinn! She is too good for this miserable life! She deserves to be happy, settle down with a good old fashioned American boy and pop out a couple kids. She doesn't deserve this hell that we live in, Rachel! Especially with you!"

Oh, now she was testing me. I was trying so hard to stay in control. "What's wrong with being with me?"

The Latina took a breath and closed her eyes to reign in her own anger. "Because, Rach, you are going to be the ruler one of these days. It is your destiny to lead, to stand strong. But with that kind of power, comes plots against you, vampires trying to hurt or murder you and all those around you. You have a very dangerous life. I don't want that life for Quinn." Her voice softened. "Do you?"

At that moment, our waitress brought us our food. I sat back in my chair and thought over everything Santana just told me. What _do_ I want? What does Quinn what? Was I just going to end up hurting her? Was I willing to put her in such danger?

I stood up from my seat. "I've lost my appetite. I'll talk to you later." I walked out of the deli, my thoughts running a mile a minute.

_**QR**_

One week later, Quinn and I were sitting on opposite ends of the couch in her living room, both of us were completely absorbed in the books we were reading. I love and have read most of the classics, like Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Little Women, and all things Jane Austen, plus many, many more. But today we had decided to have a relaxing day, so I was reading a popular fantasy novel. We were curled up on opposite ends of the couch, one big blanket covering the both of us.

I was so enthralled in my book about wizards and magic and creepy little elves, that time flew by. I had just finished and closed the second book in the series and was reaching down to grab the third book off the floor when Quinn asked me a very odd question.

"Hey, Rachel? What's a 'vampire mating ceremony'?"

To say I was taken completely off guard is an understatement. My eyes darted over to look at her. She was holding a big, old book in her hands and she had that look on her face that I knew quite well. It was the look of deep curiosity. Quinn always loved knowledge. She gathered up and absorbed information faster than anyone I had ever met.

"What?" I asked her with a smile. "Quinn, that is the most random, out of the blue question. Why are you asking that?"

"Well, I've been reading this book …"

I leaned over to her and tilted the book up so I could see the cover. My brow scrunched as I read the title – 'The Old History of the Vampire.' "Where did you get that book?" I asked her, surprised.

"From Leroy and Hiram's library. They told me I could borrow it. It's been really fascinating so far and many of the questions I had about vampires make sense to me now and I now know why you and your family do and act certain ways. But, in this chapter of eternal life, it mentions a 'mating ceremony' and I was just curious what it was since the book doesn't give any specific details."

I put my book back on the floor and moved over to sit next to my girlfriend. I took the big book from her and read over it for a few minutes. "Well, a 'mating ceremony' is like a marriage, but for a vampire it is much more than that. It's much stronger and much more binding."

"Like what Leroy and Hiram have?" she asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold her close. "Actually, Leroy and Hiram aren't bound in that way."

She lifts her head and looks at me, a little startled. "But I thought they were married. The way they talk about their relationship, they are always saying words like, 'eternity' and 'forever'."

"Well yes," I try to explain. "But their relationship, like pretty much all vampire companions, is different." I pause and think for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to explain this. "Like, Leroy and Hiram love each other deeply and promised each other that they would always be together, because they are mates. That's what vampire couples do when they are in love or they find their mate."

"But then what is the 'mating ceremony'?"

"The 'mating ceremony' is deeper commitment than just a promise to always be together and be there for each other. When two vampires are officially 'mated' their spirits and emotions and everything about them are 'sealed' together. They are able to feel what the other is feeling and even be able to communicate telepathically. They are completely bonded to each other."

"Well, that sounds good. I mean, if you really love someone and always want to be with them, wouldn't you want to have that deep of a relationship? Why don't all vampires not do it?" she asked curiously.

"Because it is very dangerous to perform. Many that _have_ tried it, have failed and both vampires were destroyed. So most vampires don't even want to try. The benefits don't out-weigh the negatives in their minds. Plus, when vampires are 'officially mated' in the ceremony, and since they are literally bound together, if one of them should happen to die, then the other one would never be able to love another person for forever."

"What?! Why is that?"

I held her tighter in my arms. "Because their soulmate died. They each held a piece of the other. The piece of the soul where that intense, ultimate love is, is given to the other person during the ceremony. So if one of them dies, the other one doesn't have that piece of themselves to give or even share with someone else. And since most vampires live a very very long time, they don't want to risk giving that part of them up in case their companion dies."

"So, if a bonded vampire's mate dies, then the living vampire can never feel love again?"

"They can still feel love, but only the type of love that someone would have for a friend or a sibling. Not the deep, romantic love. Only a shallow version of love."

Quinn was silent, and I could tell she was mulling all the information around in her head. She had on her intense thinking face. I just held her in my arms and enjoyed being so close to my lover.

"Would you ever do it?" she suddenly asked me.

"What?"

She sat up and looked me in my eyes. "Would you ever, if you found the one vampire you wanted to love and to always be together with, would you perform the 'mating ceremony'?"

I thought about her question for a few minutes. It was something I never really even considered. "Probably. If I felt a love so deep and so pure for another vampire, and I knew that I would rather die than ever live without that person, I would do it. Because a love that strong is worth it to me."

Quinn got a big smile on her face and her eyes were bright. She snuggled back down with me and I wrapped the blanket around us and we rested together for the next few hours.

_**QR**_

That was just a couple weeks ago. Now Quinn has started distancing herself. She's hiding inside and refusing to talk to me about what is wrong. What has changed so much since that day on her couch? I loved Quinn with all my being. And that was why with her being distant with me this week, it has really tore me up inside. I loved her and I wanted to always protect her and be there for her and fix any problems that she might have, but she won't tell me what this current problem is.

First I tried desperately to think of something that I must have done wrong to or for her, but then I noticed that she was being distant with everyone, not just me. I went over to her house a few days ago to have a movie night, but she wouldn't let me cuddle her like we usually do and as soon as the movie was over, I felt the thick tension in the room. I tried to talk with her, asking her what was wrong and what I could do to help, but she just brushed me off by saying she was tired. I love Quinn with my whole heart, so seeing her sad destroys me.

It's 11pm and I'm going through my closet and discarding all the out-of-date outfits. Quinn always teases me about my fashion obsession. I tell her that it's not my fault that I'm a girly girl. What can I say? I love clothes, I love shoes, and I love fast cars. I also love to physically fight, especially Santana.

I pull out a black and white striped hat. Hmmmm … Is it still in season? I looked around my room and had to laugh. With the amount of clothes I had, I could easily fill three whole retail stores. The stack on the bed is the outdated pile that is going to charity, the pile by the far window is where I throw all the clothes that I still love and never want to get rid of, but it's not the right season. So these will go in the very back of my closet. The pile over by the en-suite bathroom are the clothes I am keeping and are currently in fashion. There is one more pile, probably the biggest one, over next to the door are the clothes that I need Santana's opinion on. Those are the maybes. Oh, and I created a small pile at the foot of the bed of clothes that actually belong to Quinn.

I like that my girlfriend leaves some of her clothes here. They are available if she ever needs them while she is at my house. She left an extra swimming suit, a pair of hiking boots and a fancy dress in my closet in case we ever spontaneously decide we want to do any of those activities.

I was on my knees, digging through a pile of clothes in the back corner of my closet, throwing the unwanted items out into my bedroom when I heard a high yelp. Distracted from my task by the sound, I stand up and leave my closet. Santana is standing in the middle of my room rubbing her forehead.

"Jeez, Rach. You need to warn a girl about the possibility of flying projectiles in your room." She scowls at me. I love my cousin. She's like the over-protective, tell-you-exactly-how-she-feels, bitch that will always there for you and cuddles you when you are sad or helps you play tricks on people or even bails you out of jail if you find yourself locked up and don't want your parents to find out. That's Santana, a big ball of mushy goo to those she deeply cares for, but totally Satan to the people she hates.

I laugh at her evil expression. Since our talk at the deli, Santana and I have agreed to just set all the serious issues aside for now, and just enjoy being teenagers. "Oh, poor Santana," I coo at her. "Does the fighter from hell have a little boo-boo?" I can't help but laugh at her.

"Well, mission accomplished. That didn't take long at all," she says as Brittany walks into my room and they both flop down on my bed.

I'm confused by her statement. "What do you mean 'mission accomplished'."

"Rachel, you have been moping around all week. If you had a cat, I would ask you if your cat died," Brittany said.

I sigh and sit next to my cousin on my bed. "Thank you for wanting to cheer me up, you guys. I do appreciate your love and concern, but the reason I am so unhappy lately is because of Quinn."

"Why Quinn? Aren't you two doing okay?" Brittany asked.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. She has been really distant the last several days. I'm worried about her, but she won't talk to me about it. She's walking around like a freaking zombie!"

"Zombies are real, Rachel. Maybe she got attacked by one," Brittany said with a completely straight face.

The Latina smiles and gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "Don't worry about Q. Every so often she gets in a funky mood, but she snaps out of it pretty quick. If she is still Night of the Living Dead by the end of the week, I'll talk to her."

_**QR**_

The next day, I decided that I need to go talk to Quinn. I needed to convince her that I am there for her and she can trust me. Over the past few months, our love has significantly grown for each other. She is the love of my life and I don't like to see her hurting.

I threw on my new black leather jacket and headed downstairs and out of my house. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove as fast as I could over to her house. When I pulled into the driveway, I didn't see her mom's car, but Quinn's car was there.

I slid off my bike and walked up to the front door. I knocked, but after a few minutes and no one comes to answer the door, I turned the knob, finding it unlocked, and walked in. Everything was quiet. I stood still and listened. I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying. Quinn. I followed the sound into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

Quinn was crying and had her arms wrapped tightly around Sam. He was smoothing down her hair and held her with his eyes closed, completely absorbed in her pain.

What the hell is going on?!

I stepped toward her and am about to talk when my shoe hit something on the floor. I looked down at what I had kicked and if my heart still beat, it would have stopped. My stomach plunged to the floor when I realized what it was.

I kneeled down and slowly picked up the white plastic stick. The white plastic stick with a pink plus sign on it. The white plastic stick that just shattered my world.

I stood up in a blur of motion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Quinn and Sam jumped apart like they were struck by lightning. They both stared at me. My girlfriend with a mixed look of scared, sadness and guilt on her face. Sam's expression was blank and showed no emotion.

The room was silent and thick with tension.

"Rach-," Sam started, but I interrupted him.

"Shut up, you bastard!" I looked at Quinn. I was crushed. I was pissed. I was devastated. I held up the evil white plastic stick. "You cheated on me?" I asked her in a whisper.

My words seemed to have shocked her out of her daze. "W-what? N-no, Rachel, I d-didn't-." she stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, Quinn!" I growled through my teeth.

"N-no, Rachel." She shook her head back and forth wildly. "Let me-,"

"WHAT?!" I snapped at her. "Let you explain to me how you got pregnant?! How you cheated on me and slept with your singing partner?!"

She just kept shaking her head, her eyes wide and I could tell she was still in shock.

"Rachel, listen-," Sam started again, but again I stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me!" I pointed my finger at him. "How _could_ you?!" I looked back at Quinn with daggers in my eyes. I just stared at her. Then I held up the stick in front of me and crushed it into powder in the palm of my hand. I threw the powder on the floor with disgust.

I turned and ran out the door, leaving my heart and my whole world behind.


	5. Reactions

**Chapter 5 – Reactions**

**Quinn POV**

"_You cheated on me?" Rachel asked me in a whisper._

_Her words shocked me out of my daze. "W-what? N-no, Rachel, I d-didn't-." I stuttered._

"_Don't lie to me, Quinn!" she growled at me as her eyes flashed from her amazing chocolate orbs to the intense brilliant blue. Her fierce white teeth looked ready to rip my throat open. I have only seen that feral look on Rachel once before. But unlike the time I had my period when her appearance looked hungry and lustful, this time the expression on her face was of pure pain and agony._

"_N-no, Rachel." I shake my head back and forth wildly. "Let me-,"_

"_WHAT?!" She snap at me. "Let you explain to me how you got pregnant?! How you cheated on me and had sex with your singing partner?!"_

_I just kept shaking my head, my eyes stayed open wide. I think I was in complete shock. I just needed to explain to her._

"_Rach, listen-," Sam tried to explain. I could tell he was hoping to calm Rachel down._

"_Don't you _dare_ talk to me?!" she yelled as her blue eyes shot daggers at him. "How _could_ you?!"_

_She looked back at me, scraping my soul out of my chest with her heated glare. Then I saw her crush that pregnancy test in her hand and watched as the powder fell to the floor. She looked utterly disgusted._

_Then she turned and ran out the door, taking my heart and my whole world with her._

_**QR**_

As soon as the door slammed, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I covered my face with my hands and utterly lost it. The love of my life was gone. I think I started to get hysterical.

I felt Sam kneel next to me and wrap his arms around me, but I didn't get any comfort from his touch. I didn't want _him_; I wanted the cold, hard arms of my lover to hold me and wrap me in her love. I wanted … no I _needed_, to have Rachel hold me and tell me that everything was going to be all right and we would get through this together. I needed her to comfort me.

My body started shaking. She didn't believe me. She wouldn't let me explain. She thought I was cheating on her with Sam. Out of every possible minute of the day, why did she step into my kitchen at that exact moment? The only moment in my life that I _didn't_ want her to see, and that is the moment when fate chose for her to show up.

What was I going to do? I shook my head as my shoulders rose and fell with my uncontrollable sobs. I sobbed. And sobbed. And cried. And sobbed.

Sam continued holding me in his arms for what seemed like hours. He never made a sound, he just held me. He didn't demand answers or yell at me for hurting the girl he knew that I loved. And for that I was grateful. I needed that time to let go and push all my frenzied emotions out of my body. My tears finally ran dry. I still stayed on the floor, totally exhausted from my emotional vomit.

"Sam, what am I going to do?" I asked my friend in a whisper. My heart hurt so badly.

"I don't know, Quinn. She probably just needs some time to cool down," he whispered. "But you have to explain to me how this happened."

I nodded. I was so exhausted that I couldn't stand, so Sam picked me up into his strong arms and carried me over to the living room couch and placed me down on the soft, comfortable cushions. He grabbed some tissues from the box on the coffee table and handed them to me as he sat down next to me.

"Thank you," I said as I wiped my nose.

He rubbed my shoulder, trying to comfort me, trying to help me stay calm. I really did appreciate his friendship. He has always been there to save me. To help me.

After a few minutes of silence, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sam, I don't know how this happened, I _honestly_ don't know," I told him. "I _promise_ you that Rachel is the _only_ person that I have ever had sex with. I don't know any other answers or explanations. She has been my _only_ lover."

Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and drew me into his chest to hold me closer. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I believe you. This isn't something you would lie about. I don't know how, Quinn, but we _will_ find the answers. Just be patient with Rachel. When she saw me hugging you and with you crying and the pregnancy test, I'm not surprised that she flipped out. I know I would be if the roles were reversed. But, Quinn, I do know one thing for absolute certainty – Rachel loves you with her whole being. I see the way she looks at you – like you are the most precious jewel in the world. Just remember that. When she is yelling at you and trying to push you away, just remember that she _does_ love you."

I nodded my head and then wiped my nose with the tissue. "I will remember that, Sam. This is just the beginning. We have a long road ahead of us and I will _cling_ to her love with everything that I have, I promise you that."

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

I am pissed! I have never been this furious in my entire life! I slammed Quinn's front door and ran to my motorcycle and jumped on it. I peeled out of the driveway, not caring that rocks flew all over the lawn. I needed to drive. I needed to drive _fast_!

I was grateful that Lima was such a small town, because I got out of city limits quickly, and then I held the accelerator all the way to its max.

I needed the speed. I needed to feel like I'm flying, like I was getting away. I know I am just running away from my problems, but I don't even care right now. Now I just needed to drive … FAST!

The tall green trees whipped passed me so fast it was like I was driving in a green tube. Every time I caught up to a car in front of me, I would whip around them. They were probably cute little families taking a leisurely drive. Well … SCREW THEM!

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed as I would fly past them. I was sure I only looked like a blur to them. My bike was topping out at its maximum speed.

I drove this way for miles and miles. And screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to get all the anger and hurt out of my body.

"Quinn!"

"WHY … ?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL SAM!"

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

After two hours, I finally started to slow down. And as my bike decreased speed, my anger did as well. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. I slammed the kickstand down and laid my forehead on the motorcycle handles and cried. And cried. And sobbed. And sobbed.

Unfortunately, since I was a vampire, no tears actually fall from my eyes. But the emotion and action was the same. And I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop this pain in my chest. It was growing and growing. I felt so empty.

"I love you, Quinn. Why did you do this to us?" I whispered into the air. "We were made for each other. Our relationship was so sacred. Why did you do this to us?"

My shoulders were shaking because of my hard sobs. My hands were even twitching. I felt horrible.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up behind me and then a car door shut. I was startled by the noise, which is extremely rare to be able to startle me. I opened one eye and looked to see who was brave enough to interrupt an angry, sad, pissed off, torn apart vampire.

I saw compassionate warm eyes looking at me with love as Santana stopped next to my bike.

As soon as I realized that it was her and that she was here for me, I broke down and sobbed and sobbed again. It was so uncomfortable and even painful to sob but not have any tears fall. It was like I was dry heaving. I climbed off my bike and she immediately pulled me to her and threw her arms around me and held me in the tightest hug I had ever experienced. She held me and whispered words of love and comfort in my ear. She was the only sister I had ever known and she was taking care of me.

Santana held me for over an hour. I didn't say a word the whole time. She was being patient with me and let me decide when, and even if, I wanted to talk. I stepped back out of her warm embrace, and rubbed my hands on my face, I tried to erase my thoughts and clear them at the same time.

"Rachel?" I looked up into Santana's eyes and all I saw was love. She reached out and took both of my hands into hers and softly rubbed the back of them with her thumbs.

"She's pregnant," I barely whispered.

Silence.

I felt her body go ridged and saw the shock and confusion on her face.

"Who's pregnant?" she asked, but I knew that she knew who I was talking about.

"Q-Quinn. She's p-pregnant."

She wrapped me into another big hug. I started to sob again, which I thought had to be impossible. I have a vampire body, but still, this amount of emotional torment had to be shredding me on the insides.

I heard Santana take a big breath. "Rachel, tell me what happened."

She released me and I slid down to the ground. I was so happy that I had decided to wear jeans today. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Santana sat down next to me.

"After you and me and Brittany talked last night, I decided to go over and check on her today, I have been so worried. I knocked on her front door, but no one answered, so I just walked in. As soon as I went in, I heard Quinn crying. I f-followed the sounds and ended up in the kitchen." My voice shook. I didn't know if I could finish. I didn't know if I could actually repeat the nightmare that I had experienced.

Santana took my hands in hers again and gave them a squeeze. "It's okay, Rachel. Take your time."

I pulled in a deep breath. "I walk into the k-kitchen, and I see Quinn standing there. She is sobbing. And s-she is hugging, actually more like grasping onto … Sam." I said his name with a snarl and spit it out like it was poison. Just remembering him holding onto Quinn that way … holding _my_ girlfriend was making my anger rise. I spit out the rest like putrid gunshots.

"She was crying into his chest, Santana. I wanted to go to her, to hold her myself, to comfort her. So I took a step forward and kicked something that had been on the floor."

I ripped my hands away from the Latina and jumped onto my feet. I paced back and forth and ran my hand through my dark hair. "And do you know what it was?!" I yelled at her.

She shook her head. I might actually be scaring her. I didn't think she had _ever_ seen me so angry.

"It was a pregnancy test! A pregnancy test! I bent down and picked it up. And then my world crashed down on me, Santana! I felt like I had just gotten hit by a dump truck! On that little white stick there was a pink plus sign. I looked at it and then I looked at Quinn."

By this time my full blown anger was unleashed again. "The expression she had when she saw me was full of sadness, full of guilt! She could barely even look at me!" I walked over into the dirt and the rocks on the other side of my motorcycle and picked up a huge, 30 foot log and threw it across the forest. I ripped another 20 foot tree out of the ground, roots and all, and threw it in the same direction.

"SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" I took in a big lung full of air and I felt rage blaze through my body. "Sam just stood behind her, with his _hands_ on her waist! He wouldn't take his hands off her! I wanted so bad to tear him apart. Kill him slowly by ripping off each one of his limbs. I wanted to destroy him like he just destroyed my life! My future! He destroyed it!"

Santana was uncharacteristically silent as I tore apart trees and smashed boulders and destroyed chunks of the forest. After a while, all my energy just failed me. I took in deep gulps of air as I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. Then I fell to the ground and stayed there, stuck flat on my back. I saw her run over to me as I stared up at the sky. I could see most of the constellations. I thought about the nights that Quinn and I would lay out under the stars for hours. I would tell her the stories of how the constellations came to be and she would always ask question after question, fully inquisitive and enamored with the subject.

At that moment, I thought my brain checked out on me, because the next thing I remember was laying on my bed at home.

_**QR**_

**Quinn POV**

She's gone.

She's gone.

I was sitting on my bed, staring blankly at my white wall. I thought I had been sitting here for hours. I hadn't moved since Sam brought me up here.

My mom had the late shift at work tonight and for that I was grateful. I couldn't handle her coming home and seeing me like this.

My mom. What was I going to tell my mom and my dad? What were they going to say? I was 18 years old and pregnant. They were going to be so disappointed in me. Knowing them, they will probably blame themselves. My mom would say that she should have kept a closer eye on me, that she worked too much so she couldn't be around me as often as she _should_ be.

Okay. Try to relax. I took in a deep breath then slowly breathes out. Another breath … and out. A little bit of calm washed over me. Okay. I was a very practical person and I could figure this out. First of all, the most urgent issue – I'm pregnant. How in the hell I was pregnant, I had _no_ idea. Okay … so, honestly, there was nothing I could do to change that. The idea of abortion was never an option for me. So really, all I could do was take care of myself and my baby.

Okay. Next important issue – Rachel. My heart fell when I thought her name. That look in her eyes when she lifted her head after she saw the pregnancy test … that look was of pure anguish. If I could have ripped my heart out at that moment to save her that pain, I would have – in a second. I was hers. All I have is hers and the amount of confusion and sorrow I saw in her blazing blue eyes shredded me to my core.

I _needed_ to talk to Rachel. No matter _how_ it happened – _this is her baby_. I was carrying Rachel Berry's child. She needed to know that and she needed to be reassured of my love and my commitment to her. I belonged to her and only her.

_**QR**_

_You guys are the best readers ever! Thanks for all the reviews and PMs! They are very much appreciated!_


	6. Is it True?

**Chapter 6 – Is it True?**

**Rachel POV**

I sat up on my bed and looked around my bright sun-lit bedroom. Several piles of my clothes were still in the same spot they had been in the last time I was here. Was that only yesterday? It seemed like it was forever ago. Oh, how much can change in one day. My world was ripped apart and shredded in one day. My whole being was completely obliterated in one day.

I heard a soft tentative knock on my door. I already know who it was.

"Come in, Brittany," I called out.

After she entered, she closed the door behind herself and slowly made her way over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed, laying a reassuring hand on my leg. "Rachel, are you okay?" she asked me in a gentle voice. "Santana carried you inside the house a couple hours ago and you have been in a dopey daze this whole time. Everyone is concerned. Santana won't tell us anything, she said that if we want to know, then it has to be your decision to tell us. But she did threaten us if we tried to drag it out of you." She paused for a few moments. "You don't need to tell me what happened, unless you really really want to. I have just never seen you this way and I'm very concerned and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

I smiled at my silly friend. I knew she meant well and I knew she just wanted to protect me. I rested my hand on top of hers and felt the sensation in my eyes again that told my body that I needed to cry, but of course the tears wouldn't come. The devastation of the last 12 hours fell on me again. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees and laid my head on my arms. I couldn't look at her worried expression right now. I just wanted to close my eyes and see darkness, fall into a state of void.

I inhaled deeply. Then exhaled.

"Quinn's pregnant," I whispered, barely even audible to my ears but I knew Brittany heard me. I felt her body stiffen.

She jumped up from my bed so fast, the mattress bounced. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "I am going to kill her! What was she thinking?"

My bedroom door flew open and I shot my head up to see who it was. Leroy and Santana were standing there, they obviously heard Brittany's outburst and came as quickly as they could.

Santana took in the sight of Brittany and frowned. "Brittany, I told all of you guys to leave Rachel alone! She doesn't need any of our input right now."

Brittany looked down at the ground, chastened by her girlfriend. "Sorry, San. I just needed to see if she was okay."

The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a comforting hug. "I know. Now you see she _isn't_ okay, so will you please go downstairs and leave her alone for now. I know she will need your love, support and especially your hugs in the very near future, but just not now."

Brittany looked over at me with a deep sadness in her eyes. She rubbed her hand down my arm in a gesture of support and love, then walked out, closing the door behind her. Both Dad and Santana watched me.

Dad sat down in the same spot that Brittany had just occupied. He took a breath then held my hand in his and squeezed gently. "Rachel, Santana told me what happened. She told me that she was at her house with Brittany yesterday, when she received a call from Sam." I started to growl at the mention of that bastard's name. "He told her that you needed her immediately. So she left to find you. But I want to hear, in your own words, what exactly happened yesterday."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I repeated yesterday's events to my dad. He calmly listened, nodding and squeezing my hand every so often to comfort me.

"I love her, Dad. I love her more than words can ever express." I sighed deeply. "And I thought she loved me too. I thought she was committed to our relationship. What happened? When did she feel like it was okay to cheat on me?"

Santana knelt on the floor in front of me and laid her hands over mine in support. Quinn had been one of her best friends for years and I could feel the hurt and betrayal in my cousin's heart.

"There was never any point in our relationship that she seemed dissatisfied or distant, except for just the past few days. I never saw _anything_ in any of my visions that would point to this, anything that gave me an inkling that something was wrong or going to happen to her. But, I guess, I somehow missed it, or wasn't supposed to see it for some reason," I spit the last part out, a growl escaping my throat.

"Rachel," Dad asks. "Did Quinn tell you herself that she was pregnant or that Sam was the father? Did she say any of those words?"

I thought back again to the encounter in her kitchen. I shook my head. "No. But she didn't deny it either!" I started to get a little defensive. "She just stood there! Guilt written all over her face! How could she do that to me?!" I pushed Santana's hands off mine and jumped to my feet. I paced around my mom. I was so mad!

"Rachel, listen-," Dad began before I interrupted him.

"No, Dad! You have _no_ idea what I am going through! You have never had a lover that holds everything that you are in the palm of their hand, and then throws it back in your face!" I started to feel like a caged animal in my room. The walls seemed to be closing in on me. I needed to get out of here.

I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and good running shoes and barged out the door. Hiram, Puck and Brittany were lounging in the living room and saw me stomping down the stairs. I could feel Brittany wanted to try and comfort me. "Not now, Brittany!" I growled at her as I passed through the room toward the front door. The moment my feet hit the porch, I was off. I ran and ran. The forest outside our house was a little bit trickier than running down a road. I had to jump more over logs and bushes and watched where I was going a little more carefully.

I figured since I was already out here in the forest, I might as well hunt. I usually didn't feed off animals, but now I didn't have too much of a choice. I refused to feed from Quinn and I didn't want to feed off any other human in the mindset I was in. I would hate myself if I slipped and a mistake happened, like kill someone.

It wasn't long before I saw several bucks near a stream. I slowly walked closer to them, and then crouched down close to the ground to watch my prey. One must have sensed me, because his head flicked a little in my direction. I sprang from my hiding spot and in one giant leap, I was on its back. I plunged my sharp teeth into its neck and drank all the blood in the animal's body. When it was completely dry, I picked it up and threw it behind a large rock.

I wiped off my mouth to make sure I hadn't made a mess, and like usual, I was completely clean and blood-free. I have had many years of practice, I _am_ a lady, you know. Unlike my brother who looked like he just smashed his face into the bloody carcass whenever he fed.

Still needing to get rid of my excess energy, I continued my run through the forest. A couple miles into the dense forest, I stopped and took off my muddy and ripped wardrobe and put on a clean black button-down shirt and a new pair of jeans.

The sun was still blazing high in the sky. Thoughts of Quinn swirled around my heart and the pain was unbearable. I needed to do something, anything. I just couldn't get rid of the anger and hurt that ripped through me.

I sat down on a big rock to rest for a while. I hadn't been there long when I sensed another vampire approaching me. I looked up and saw Puck. He didn't say anything. He just quietly sat down on another big rock several feet from where I was. We stayed silent for several minutes. I knew he had heard every word I had said to our dad and Santana earlier, vampire super hearing and all. He and I have always tried to have each other's backs, so I knew I could lay all my feelings out and he would accept me and still love me no matter how stupid I was being.

After several silent minutes, he spoke. "Something seems off about this whole situation, Rachel. I didn't think you and Quinn were having problems in your relationship?"

"We _weren't_ having any problems. That's why I don't know how this nightmare happened."

"Why did you run away from her? Obviously she wanted to talk to you and explain," he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Puck. I don't know why I ran. I just knew I needed to get out of there before I tore Sam's head off. I wanted to go over and rip him to pieces, to show him the amount of pain that I was feeling. But I knew that would just hurt Quinn more, so I had to leave. She was already crying and I didn't want to cause her more pain."

"What are you going to do?" he asked me as he looked down at his clenched hands on his lap.

I lifted my shoulders then dropped them, almost a sigh of defeat. "I don't know."

"Rachel, you have to go talk to her. You have to let her explain. I know you love her, so at least give her that."

I nodded and looked down at my fidgeting fingers. I clasped my hands together to still them. "Puck," I barely whispered. "What if it's all true? What if she _is_ pregnant with Sam's baby?"

"What if she is?" he asked me calmly and quizzically. "What will you do?"

I took a deep breath. "I love her. I love Quinn with all my soul. I never want to let her go. Hell, I don't know if I _could_ let her go. She is a part of me, Puck. But, how can I love another man's child?"

"But what will you _do_, Rachel?"

I thought about his question for several minutes, weighing different options, really digging into my soul to know if I could do it. I finally found an answer. I sat up as straight as I could. "Whoever's baby Quinn is carrying, I will treat it as my own. That baby is a part of Quinn, so … I will help her raise it." I sigh and slouch a little. "Even if it comes out with huge lips."

I could sense Puck smile. "Would you really do that? Raise a child that isn't biologically yours? One that was conceived because Quinn cheated on you?"

I pulled in a deep breath. "Yes, Puck, I would. That baby is a part of Quinn, so that means it's a part of me as well. I love her too much to ever abandon her."

"So, I think you know what you need to do." He walked over to me and gave me a big brotherly hug. Then he turned away and was gone.

_**QR**_

I approached Quinn's house. Puck was right, I needed to listen to what Quinn had to say. I needed to be close to her. I needed to help her. She was still my girlfriend and I loved her with everything that I am.

I noticed that Judy's car was still missing and only Quinn's car sat in the driveway. I was relieved to be able to have some time to speak to her alone. I knocked loudly on the front door and waited. A few moments passed, then the door opened and Quinn was standing in front of me. She looked shocked to see me and tried to stutter out some words.

Oh man, she looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair was mussed up and shiny. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue button-down shirt. I noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes, but her blue toenail polish looked great!

"Quinn," I told her straight forward. "We need to talk."

_**QR**_

**Quinn POV**

I was sitting on my couch in the living room, curled up in a ball with a soft blanket around me. I still hadn't seen my mom all day, but I was really grateful I didn't have to share my news with her quite yet. I had just been laying there for hours, lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts of what to tell Rachel. Thoughts of _how_ to tell Rachel. I don't even know if she will let me anywhere near her. I left several messages on her phone and sent her a ton of texts, but I still hadn't heard a word from her. She was a vampire; if she didn't want someone to find her, then they would never find her.

I missed her arms around me. I missed her kisses. Oh, how I wished she was here with me!

Just as I had that thought, there was a knock at my front door.

I slowly sat up and stumbled over to see who was visiting me. When I opened the door, I was looking up into my girlfriend's beautiful face. I was so shocked, I think I started mumbling nonsense as I stared at her.

"Quinn, we need to talk," she told me.

I nodded and invited her in. I went into the living room and softly sat down on the couch. I turned to face my girlfriend as she sat next to me. Her expression didn't show any of the pain and rage that it had the last time I saw her. All I saw in her eyes now was love. Love and acceptance. I just fell a little more in love with this girl.

I was shocked when she reached over and took my hand into hers and laced our fingers together. I held on tightly to her. So tight, that I was glad I couldn't hurt her, because if she was human her hand would definitely have been tingling from the loss of blood flow.

"Quinn," she whispered. I looked up at her. "I am sorry about yesterday. I am sorry I wouldn't let you explain to me what is going on. I know you tried to talk to me and I'm sorry I just pushed you off and then ran away." She took a deep breath. "I am here now, and I promise to listen to what you have to say. But first I want you to know that I love you, Quinn. I love you with everything that I have."

I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

She showed a little smile then reached over and caught my tears with her finger. "Nothing you will say to me will make me leave. I am here for you, no matter what."

I felt so overwhelmed. I threw my arms around my girlfriend and held her as I cried. She hugged me and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay. This was exactly what I wanted her to do when I first took the pregnancy test, but she wasn't there and then all hell broke loose. After several minutes of drowning in her arms, I pulled back and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Rachel," I whispered. I wanted her to know that I trusted her and depended on her. She held my heart in her hands and she will always possess it.

I bit my lower lip. And stared straight into her eyes. "Rachel, I am pregnant."

Even though she already pretty much knew this, she still flinched a little when I actually said the words.

"Rachel, I _promise_ you, I _promise_ you that you are the _only_ person I have _ever_ had sex with. The only one. Your fingers are the _only_ skin of another person that has _ever_ been inside of me."

Her expression now displayed both confusion and satisfaction.

"I don't understand, Quinn."

I shook my head. "Neither do I. I don't know what's going on."

She squeezed my hand a little. "Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath. "Well, last week I noticed that I had missed my period, which has never happened before. Ever. I was concerned, but decided to wait a few more days to see if it would come. At eleven days late, I freaked out."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Quinn?" She asked me, hurt radiated from her chocolate eyes.

"I don't know, Rachel. I guess I was having a huge internal battle. I just couldn't figure out what was going on. So I pulled away from everyone. I wanted to isolate myself until I knew for sure. So yesterday I decided to take a pregnancy test. I knew there was no way in hell that I could be pregnant, but I didn't know what else to do. So I called Sam and asked him to buy me a test."

"He actually bought you a pregnancy test?!" she asked, incredulously.

I smiled a little. "Yeah. Crazy huh?"

She nodded.

"When he brought it to me, he had questions. Understandably. He was first really pissed that I had cheated on you. But when he finally let me talk, I explained to him that you really were the only person I have ever had sex with. He calmed down a little, so I went in the bathroom and took the test. Waited 6 incredibly long minutes."

The hurt still showed in her eyes. "I wish I could have been there for you, Quinn. Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I was just so scared." There was a long pause.

"Are you scared of me, Quinn?" her voice was so quiet and frightened.

"No!" I reassured her. "I'm not scared of you, Rachel, I promise! I just … I just freaked out."

She relaxed and gave me a little smile.

"When I looked down at that white plastic stick and saw a plus sign, my heart fell to the floor. I just kept saying over and over how this is not even possible. There is no way I could be pregnant. I thought of you and how you were going to react. I didn't want you to be hurt. And I didn't have any answers for you. I was so confused. I just started sobbing and hugged Sam … and then you walked in."

"I have crappy timing, huh?" she said with a little laugh.

I smiled. "Yes. You definitely did that time."

There was silence for a few minutes, both of us in our own thoughts. I was so relieved that my girlfriend was here next to me, holding my hand, comforting me.

Rachel pulled me into her and kissed my lips. We kissed, trying to comfort and reassure each other that we were not alone. We were together and could handle anything as long as we were together.

Her cold skin against my neck and my cheek felt like home. Her scent was intoxicating to me. She held me and I felt like I was in the safest place in the world.

_**QR**_

Rachel and I had moved up to my bedroom – after I made myself a couple sandwiches, I was starving! – and we were lounging on my bed, my head lying on her chest. It was weird to have your ear on someone's chest but not hear their heartbeat. Weird, but familiar to me.

She lazily ran her fingers up and down my arms, sending tingles everywhere she touched.

"What do we do now, love," I asked, my eyes closed, enjoying her touch.

"I think we should go talk to my dad. He's a doctor and I want to have you take another pregnancy test, just in case. If it comes back positive, then we'll figure out the next step. Maybe he and Hiram can help us, and I'll also need to call my mom."

"Okay," I agreed. I pushed myself up off the bed and snatched my second sandwich from the night stand. "We might as well go now. Waiting isn't going to change anything."

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

Before Quinn and I left her house, I called my dad and explained the situation. He was quiet, but was as concerned as we were. I asked him if we could meet him and Hiram at his office so Quinn could take a new pregnancy test. I told him that I didn't want to be around Santana and Puck right now. He agreed and said that he and Hiram would meet us at his office in a few minutes.

"How did he take it," Quinn asked nervously when I hung up.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "He took it well. He is just as baffled as we are and anxious to figure out what's happening. He and Hiram are going to meet us at his office."

Quinn looked so relieved. She smiled a normal Quinn smile, looking like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I pulled her into my arms and cupped my hands on her cheeks.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. I want you to really _know_ that and understand that to the depths of your soul." I softly kissed her sweet lips. I poured all my love and desire for her into that kiss. She moaned and pulled me closer. The kiss deepened and our tongues slid together. She tasted so good! I wanted her. I wanted to grab her and sprint up to her bedroom and throw her on the bed and ravish her. To _completely_ show her how much I loved her. Unfortunately I knew we didn't have the time right now so I slowly pulled away and placed a kiss on her neck, right on her pulse point.

"Let's go, love," I said and gave her my best smile.

_**QR**_

When Quinn and I stopped my motorcycle in front of the hospital, I saw my dad's SUV already parked in his reserved parking spot. I slid off and helped my girlfriend remove her helmet. She smiled shyly at me and grasped my hand. We walked hand-in-hand through the hospital and up to my dad's office. When we opened his door, the first person we saw was Hiram. As soon as he saw us, he rushed over and pulled Quinn's into a huge hug. He whispered something in her ear and I saw Quinn nod at whatever he said to her. After a couple of minutes they pulled back from each other and Hiram kissed her on the cheek. Quinn looked down, her cheeks becoming pink from embarrassment.

Then Hiram wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Are you okay, Rachel?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Stay strong and love her unconditionally," he advised me just as softly.

"I will," I said as he pulled back and kissed my cheek as well.

"Hello, girls," dad greeted us as he walked into the room. "Quinn, how are you feeling? Are you experiencing any nausea or cramping?"

"No," my girlfriend told him. "I feel perfectly normal. I'm just worried because my period is 11 days late and that has never happened before. My cycle is like clockwork."

He nodded and handed her the pregnancy test. "This particular test is more accurate than any other test you can buy at a store. It will give us an absolute answer. You know what to do," he smiled.

She reached out tentatively. I could see her hands shake as she took the test from his hand. She turned to look at me and I grabbed her and pulled her into my body. I felt like all we had done all day was hug, which was fine by me. I would prefer to be _naked_ while we hugged though.

"I love you, Quinn," I softly told her. "No matter what the test says, I will always love you. You have me for forever."

"I love you to, sweetie," she told me then gave me one last kiss before she walked across the room and into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, my parents turned and looked at me.

"Rachel, how are you doing?" Dad asked me with concern evident in his voice.

I gave him a nervous smile. "Honestly? I'm overwhelmed and confused. So much is going on that I wish I could just lay down and take a nap."

Hiram smiled and brought his arm around my shoulders. "We have _all_ definitely had those days."

Silence surrounded us for a couple minutes until we heard the bathroom door open. All three of us darted our eyes over to watch Quinn walk out. She came over to me and I wrapped her in my arms.

Dad started a timer on the desk. Then we waited.

Quinn wasn't kidding earlier when she said that waiting the few minutes for the test to complete was the longest minutes of your life. It was pure torture! I swear, if I wasn't immortal, I would have had a heart attack by now, just stressing over these few minutes!

A soft beeping sound interrupted my agony. Quinn held her breath as Dad walked over to the bathroom to retrieve the test. A moment later he came back and stopped in front of us. He looked down at the test, then up at Quinn, then over to me, then back to Quinn. His expression wasn't giving anything away.

"Quinn, sweetheart … you're pregnant."


	7. Letting It All Sink In

**Chapter 7 – Letting It All Sink In**

**Quinn POV**

"Quinn?"

"Quinn?"

"Sweetheart?"

I could hear them talking to me. I heard the concern in their voices. I even felt Rachel's arms tighten around me. But I couldn't seem to say anything. My mouth wasn't working.

You would think that since I had already gone through a moment pretty much like this one yesterday, that it wouldn't be possible to throw me back into shock again, but it does. I was just as … I don't even know the right words to describe how I felt. Devastated, Confused, Scared. At least this time Rachel was with me. I didn't have to think about the heartache of telling her that I was pregnant.

I felt Rachel lift me off her lap and placed me directly on the couch. Then she knelt down in front of me and took my hands. I felt her hands on my face, trying to get my attention. I felt her lips on mine. I tried to kiss her back, but my brain and my muscles decided they didn't want to communicate with each other. So I just sat here, staring at my hands that were entwined with my lover's.

"Quinn, love, I need you to look at me," Rachel told me sternly. "Quinn?"

And then everything went dark.

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

She really was pregnant. I was expecting, and really, really hoping, that the test Quinn took before at her house was wrong and a complete dud. But nope. She really was pregnant.

My arms tightened around my girlfriend and my eyes flew over to my dad. I saw concern on his face. I looked over at Hiram. If it were possible for him to cry, I knew tears would be streaming down his face.

"Quinn?" Hiram said softly.

Quinn didn't say anything, she didn't even move. She was sitting on my lap completely frozen, not even her muscles were twitching.

"Quinn?" Hiram said again, a little louder.

Still nothing from her. Hiram looked at me and I saw so much concern and sadness.

"Sweetheart?" Maybe _my_ voice could snap her out of her shock.

Nothing.

I guess not.

I needed to see her face. I needed to be able to look into her eyes. I picked her up off my lap, stood up then set her back down on the space that I was just in.

I knelt in front of her and softly took her hands. I rubbed my thumb over her soft skin and I looked up into her eyes, and saw they were glazed over. I didn't know what to do. I cupped her cheeks in my hands, and turned her head so she was looking in my direction. This was my lover. This was my best friend. I didn't want her to hurt. I would take all her pain away if I could. I leaned forward and kissed my lover on her lips. She didn't even respond. I returned my hands to hers and entwined our fingers together.

"Quinn, love, I need you to look at me," I said in a stern voice. "Quinn?"

Nothing.

Then her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. She started to fall over, but I held her up. I could tell that she had just passed out, so I gently laid her down on the couch. My dad handed me a blanket and I covered her, making sure her legs and feet were covered as well. Then I kissed her one more time on her soft lips.

"I love you, Quinn," I whispered. I stood up and followed my parents to the far side of the room, far enough away that we had privacy but close enough to keep an eye on my girlfriend.

Hiram pulled me into a tight hug. Then I felt my dad wrap his arms around both of us. We stood there holding each other for a good ten minutes.

"Rachel?" Hiram pulled away and looked at me with all the love and support in the world. "I don't understand. I just ..." He didn't even know what to say.

"I don't understand how this is possible either, Hiram," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "I _know_ deep in my soul that Quinn is not lying when she says that I am the only one she has ever slept with. I know that is the truth." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and looked up at my dad. "Dad, you are a doctor. Do you have _any_ idea how this is possible? Not only am I a girl and Quinn is a girl, but I am also a vampire and she is human."

"Well, a male vampire can impregnate a female human. But …" he trailed off and sat down on the nearest chair and closed his eyes, obviously trying to think of the possibilities and how this was medically possible.

I glanced over toward Quinn and saw that she was still unconscious. I took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, despite not knowing _how_ she got pregnant, Quinn is definitely pregnant. So we need to move forward like any regular human pregnancy. She said that she was about 11 days late on her period-,"

"So, she's only about one month along," Leroy finished for me. "Rachel, when did you and Quinn start having sex and how often do you participate in it?"

Kind of an awkward question coming from your father, but this whole situation was awkward and unusual. "Um … We're intimate at least once or twice a week," I told him, a bit embarrassed to discuss something so personal. I just kept reminding myself that Leroy was a doctor and he was thinking as a doctor, not a father. At least he was _my_ father, because if I was discussing this with Quinn's father, things could get ugly.

"Were you the first person she had ever had sex with?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I glanced around the room, trying desperately to somehow find an answer hidden in plain sight. I knew that sounded stupid, but I was just grasping for straws anywhere I could. "I'm scared."

"What exactly are you scared about, Rachel?" Hiram asked with concern evident in his eyes.

I had to sit down before I fell down. "I'm scared for Quinn, I'm scared that I won't be enough for her, I'm scared she is going to be mad at me, I'm scared about all the social crap she is going to have to go through. I'm scared that she has to tell her parents. I'm scared to tell my mom! She is going to flip! I'm scared of this baby. I'm scared because we have _no_ idea where it came from."

"This is going to be hard for Quinn, but you need to be strong for her; be there for her," Hiram told me.

"How in the world am I going to be, and do, all that she needs?" If I could have produce tears, they would have been flowing down my cheeks. I felt so helpless in that moment.

"Rachel, you worry about Quinn, give her the love and support and everything she needs, and let us worry about you. We will strengthen you as you strengthen her. Okay?" he walked over and knelt down in front of me in order to look me in the eyes.

I stared back into his golden orbs and I saw strength there. I knew he and my dad would always be there for me. Even though neither of them were my biological father, I had known them for most of my life and they had always been there for me. "Okay," I whispered with a small smile.

_**QR**_

**Quinn POV**

"Rachel?" My head was clearing from the fog I had been in and I was trying to open my eyes. I looked around, trying to determine by my surroundings where I was. I was laying on a dark brown leather couch and I saw medical equipment on several counters around the room. The walls were all white, but there were a lot of posters of labeled body parts and descriptions pinned to the walls.

I heard a light shuffling noise and Rachel was suddenly in front of me.

"Quinn? Oh, I am so glad you are awake!" she leaned over and hugged me like her life depended on it. Her touch was cold like always, but I found so much comfort and love in her embrace. She pulled back and knelt on the carpet next to me, still holding my hands in hers. "Are you okay?"

I saw the concern in her expression and my heart felt heavy. I never wanted Rachel to be sad or concerned about me. I wanted to make her happy and bouncy and energetic like she naturally was. Her presence alone brightened every room she walked into and, in turn, lifted the moods of everyone there. But I didn't see any of that in her now, and that made me sad.

I nodded in answer to her question and tried to sit up, but Leroy was instantly by my side. "Don't try to get up, Quinn. I need you to lay there and rest for a few minutes. I'm going to start a file on you and do some tests to make sure you are completely healthy." He walked away, into the other room I assumed, to get the equipment he needed.

I laid back on the couch. Hiram brought over a pillow and gently put it under my head.

"Quinn, can I get you anything? Perhaps something to drink?" he asked me.

"Yes, please. Some water would be great," I told him with a scratchy voice. I guess days of crying will aggravate your throat.

He walked out the same door that Leroy had a few minutes prior.

I looked over to my lover and saw her sitting near my feet on the other end of the couch. She looked so beautiful in her black skinny jeans and stylish purple blouse with random patterns on it. Her hair fell loosely down her back and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," I whispered, my lip quivering.

She looked at me, completely surprised. "What?! What on earth are you sorry for, love?"

"I'm pregnant and I have no idea _how_ I got to be that way. Maybe someone slipped something in one of my drinks and took advantage of me, or someone knocked me out and … I don't know, Rachel! Maybe I should just get rid of it! Get rid of it and everything can go back to being normal. I don't want to lose you, Rachel! I can't lose you! You are my life and I love you so much!" I was full on bawling now.

"Quinn!" She laid down behind me and tightly wrapped her arms around my stomach. "Quinn, sweetheart, I will _never_ leave you. I will forever be here with you."

I tried to believe her words, but there were doubts clouding my mind.

Several minutes later, Hiram and Leroy came back into the room and brought several pieces of medical equipment with them.

"Okay, Quinn," Leroy pulled a chair up to the couch. "Let's start with your blood pressure. But I need to have you sit up."

I did as he asked. Rachel stayed next to me, clutching my hand. Leroy wrapped a cuff around my arm and after it squeezed my arm off then finally loosened, he told us that my blood pressure was normal. He recorded the numbers in my chart. He also took my temperature, my weight and height, and tested my reflexes; lastly he drew a couple vials of my blood.

"Okay, everything looks good here. Now let's check on the baby." The doctor said. He pulled over a machine with a monitor attached and flipped it on.

I laid back down and lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach. Leroy squirted some clear gel onto my exposed skin and I sucked in a quick breath.

Rachel grabbed my hand and exclaimed anxiously, "Are you okay?!"

I smiled at her protectiveness. "It's just cold, babe."

She let out a breath. "Oh, okay." She settled back down next to me and we watched the monitor. "All I see is static. I think the thing is broken," Rachel informed him.

The doctor stared at the static as he moved the wand around my abdomen. All of a sudden, he got a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

Hearing my question, Rachel looked back and forth between the doctor and the monitor.

"You see this?" he pointed at one of the static blobs.

"All I see is black and white crap all over the screen!" Rachel told him, beginning to get frustrated.

Having known her pretty much her whole life, the doctor ignored her outburst and talked to me instead. "Quinn, do you see that spot right there?" He pointed to the screen again.

I squinted and tilted my head from side to side, trying to see from a different angle.

"Maybe this will help," he said as he flipped a switch on the equipment.

The room was suddenly filled with a swooshing noise. It sounded like what you would expect the inside of a stomach to sound like. But then, I heard something. I froze, listening. I look over at my girlfriend and she was grinning proudly, showing her full Berry watt smile.

"Is that … is that the heartbeat?" she asked the doctor.

"It sure is," he replied. He looked over at me and smiled. "Quinn, the baby has a strong heartbeat. That is a great sign, it means everything is going perfectly and it is healthy."

I just nodded my head, unable to speak as the overwhelming emotions flew over me.

The doctor removed the wand and cleaned it up to sterile perfection, then handed me a few tissues so I could clean up my stomach. "I am going to take the read-outs and the other data to look over in my office. Hiram left to grab us some food. He'll be back soon." He patted my knee in a fatherly manner, then walked out the door.

Rachel was still frozen in her same spot. I looked over at her and saw that she had a glorious smile on her face. She looked like she was glowing. I pulled her down to my level and kissed her deeply.

"Quinn, that is our baby!" she exclaimed as our lips parted.

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

"Thank goodness Hiram is getting some food," Quinn exclaimed. "I am starving!"

I pulled her onto my lap, wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I love you, Quinn."

She turned and kissed my cheek. "Not as much as I love you, sweetie." She moved and ended up straddling me. "Ah, much better," she smiled as she pulled me into a long, deep kiss.

The world fell away and all that remained was Quinn and I. I tangled my fingers in short blonde hair and moaned as she forced her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled it out, with Quinn eventually taking the lead. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to be flush against me.

"That feels so much better," she moaned and attached her lips to mine again.

My fingers found their way underneath Quinn's shirt and stroked her soft skin. I moved my hands higher and palmed her breasts over her bra, the sensation making her let out a low groan, it almost sounded like she growled. She started to thrust her hips into mine and continued her assault on my lips. Her hips started to move faster and her groans turned into whimpers. I was kind of thrown for a loop by the intensity of the sounds, I didn't know what was happening, she had never gotten so high so fast before. She was attacking me like her life depended on it.

Her soft whimpers caused my core to ache and turned me on to the point where I started thrusting my hips in sync with hers. "Oh, Quinn, I love you so much," I whispered as I continued to massage her breasts with my palms and my thumbs rubbed on her erect nipples. We were both panting and entirely absorbed into our own world as we took each other higher and higher. "Are you almost there, baby?"

"MmmmmHmmmm," she groaned. "Just a little more, baby. A little more." Her hips thrust harder and faster until her breath caught and she went ridged as an intense orgasm shot through her body.

Smelling the scent of her climax, I fell over the blissful edge with her. Our hips continued to thrust through our orgasms, trying to prolong them as long as possible. I kissed her with my whole being and held her tightly against my chest. Our hips came to a stop and I gave her a few soft pecks on her lips. I pulled back with a huge smile on my face, and saw her content expression and half-lidded eyes.

"I love you, Rach," she murmured against my lips. "I think I need to rest for a while, okay?"

"Anything you want, baby," I told her as I helped her lay down and get comfortable. I stood up and found the blanket she had used earlier and a pillow. I tucked her in and noticed she was already fast asleep. I lightly brushed her golden hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. I kissed her lips softly and turned to make my way over to one of the desk chairs.

A few minutes later, my dad walked in holding several paper and pulled up a chair from another desk. He was still studying the papers with a deep look on his face.

"Is everything okay, Dad? You look very … intense."

He didn't acknowledge me for a few moments, but then snapped his head to the side to look at me. His face relaxed slightly and he tried to show me a faint smile. "Yeah, Rach, everything is fine."

I stared at him. "You are a terrible liar. Just tell me. Is there something wrong with Quinn? The baby?"

He was about to answer when we heard Hiram walk through the door, carrying several sacks of take-out food. "Let's eat and then we can talk," he told me as he helped his husband pull out all the small boxes of Chinese food and organized them on another desk.

"Where's Quinn?" Hiram asked me. "I made sure I picked up her favorite."

"She's resting," I told him. "It has been a long couple days for her and I think her body just needs to rest and get some strength back."

He nodded as he handed me a plate and fork.

The food was great and helped settle my nervous energy. Leroy kept glancing over all his reports while he shoved orange chicken in his mouth and I was getting concerned.

"Okay, Dad, what is going on? Why are you looking at those papers like it's a big puzzle to solve?"

He took a deep breath and laid his fork down on his plate. "I don't know, Rachel. I don't really want to say anything until I have the correct information, because I don't want to worry any of us if everything ends up to be normal and fine."

"Please. I'm going to be worried about Quinn and the baby anyway, so if you don't tell me, then I'll probably just worry more."

He rubbed his forehead and picked up the stack of papers he had been studying. "Well, first of all, I need to talk to Quinn and determine exactly when her last period was, because the measurements of the baby are not adding up. Also, when I was looking over the pictures of the baby and the womb, there seems to be some sort of … foreign … substance in there, nothing I have ever seen before. Tomorrow I plan on running some tests on her blood." He paused and looked over at me. "Like I said, I don't have the answers, so I didn't want you to get worked up."

I nodded. "I understand, but I'm glad you told me."

After we were all finished eating, we cleaned up the table and made sure there a plate full of food for Quinn when she woke up.


	8. Stranger Things Have Happened

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters._

**Chapter 8 – Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Rachel POV**

"_Hi, Rachel! How are you doing, sweetheart?" my mom asked when she answered my phone call._

"I'm doing okay, Mom," I said, quite unconvincingly, I admitted.

Silence.

"_Um, Rach? What's going on?"_

I could hear the slight worry in her voice. She had a strong mother's intuition and the bond between us had always been solid, but I still wasn't sure how I should talk to her or even what to say about the current situation I have found myself in. I did know that it needed to be in person so, hopefully, together we would be able to figure out what was going on with Quinn's pregnancy.

"Mom, are you going to be available for the next few days? Quinn and I really need to talk with you."

_My mom paused. "What's going on, Rachel?" she asked me with a stern, no nonsense tone._

I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Please, Mom. This is really important and we need to talk in person, okay?"

"_Are you two getting married? Because, Rachel, you know the laws about humans."_

"I know, Mom!" I yelled into the phone. Why wouldn't she just listen to me! "I know! This doesn't have anything to do with vampire mating! Something is going on and we need to talk to you! Please!"

"_Okay, Rachel, I'm sorry," her voice was much softer, clearly sensing my agitation. "I would love to see you. When do you want me to pick you two up at the airport?"_

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I needed to calm down and think. "We'll just grab a taxi to the apartment. We should be there tomorrow afternoon."

"_Sounds good, sweetie. I can't wait to see you both!"_

I hung up from the call and threw my phone to the other side of my bed as I fell back onto the comforter. I had a feeling this was going to be a long and very stressful trip.

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

We flew to New York City the next day. Quinn was anxious to see my mom again so she hadn't been sleeping very well. I tried to get her to take a nap on the plane, but she was too wound up to even start to relax. She just kept her hand gripped tightly in mine and only really let go when either of us had to use the bathroom. I even had to eat breakfast with my left hand because she refused to let go of my right one.

I had lived in the same New York apartment my entire life before I went to Ohio, so it felt like I was truly going home. And even though we had a tough conversation with my mom ahead of us, I was excited to be able to share the New York culture with Quinn.

So after hours of exhausting travel, we finally made it home. My mom welcomed us with open arms and I gave my girlfriend a quick tour, dropping our bags off in my bedroom.

And finally, it was time. It was now or never. And honestly, the 'never' part wasn't even an option considering hiding Quinn's pregnancy was an impossibility.

I sat down on our living room couch and tugged on Quinn's hand for her to sit down next to me. I could tell by the way she was sitting so stiff and by her strained smile that she was terrified about having this discussion.

Shelby sat down on the arm chair across from us and folded her hands in her lap while she looked at us with anticipation.

After a few moments of silence, my mom decided to take pity on us by starting the conversation. "So, Quinn, how has the cheerleading squad been doing this year?"

My girlfriend released the breath she had been holding and her shoulders relaxed slightly. "It's been really good this year. Coach Sylvester is still like a rabid dog as ever, but she is actually starting to have a little respect for me, which makes my job a lot easier."

My mom smiled. "And how is Santana doing on the squad?" She was very well aware of the stubbornness and attitude of her niece, and liked to hear the opinions from other people that the Latina hung around.

"She's, ah … Santana," Quinn told her, laughing. "She and I have always had a … unique … type of friendship. We both want to be the top of the pyramid in all aspects of our lives, so we challenge and push each other. Unfortunately, sometimes when we _both_ want the top of the same thing desperately, we will push each other out of the way to get it."

My mom laughed. "Yes. That girl has always been one who knows exactly what she wants and won't let anyone stop her from getting it. That attitude has helped her a lot considering her role in the vampire world, but socially it can be quite a negative."

"Um, Mom," I began, gathering my courage, "speaking of the vampire world, we need to talk to you about something."

"I figured that was the reason you were here, Rachel. Is it not?"

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Well, that; but also to come and visit you too, of course."

"Of course," she laughed at my attempt to flatter her. "Now, girls, what shall we discuss that had you flying halfway across the country?"

Okay, how do I explain this to my mother, who also happened to be the Queen of the vampires in this providence?

Just straight to the point was always a good option. I took a deep breath. "Mom, Quinn is pregnant."

My mom just sat there on the chair and stared at us. I would bet by the blank expression on her face that she was in shock.

Silence.

Silence.

"Mom? Did you hear what I said?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Y-yeah, Rach, I did," she said, her brow creased. She looked over at my girlfriend, confusion clearly written on her face. "Um … I don't even know what to ask or even say. Quinn, darling, I don't mean this to sound rude or judgmental, but why in the world did you cheat on Rachel?"

I glanced over at my girlfriend and saw her face pale. I held her hand tighter and kissed her knuckles in reassurance.

"S-Shelby," she stuttered. "Rachel is the only one I have ever slept with, I promise. I don't know how I became pregnant. We were hoping you could help us figure that out."

She looked between Quinn and me, still with a mystified expression. "Has Leroy examined her?"

I nodded. "Yes. Two days ago."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't really say much. He let us listen to the baby's heartbeat, and it was amazing, Mom! It was beating so fast, but strong. And he took some measurements and printed out tons of reports, but he did seem concerned about a few things. He wouldn't tell me much about why he was, he just said he needed to do more tests and find some answers."

Shelby was deep in her thoughts for quite a while, then told us to head up to bed since it was getting late and she would call and talk to Leroy to find out if he had any more information that could help us. She promised to see us in the morning so we could continue our conversation.

_**QR**_

It felt wonderful to sleep in my old bed again. I enjoyed my time in Ohio, but New York would always be my home. I wondered if, after high school, Quinn would move back here with me? I really thought she would love the big city, granted it was very dangerous, but I vowed to always keep her safe.

The sun was rising and brightening up my bedroom. I laid in my queen sized bed, with mountains of pillows all around, intertwined with the naked body of the love of my life. I peered down at her golden hair and porcelain-like face, she was a goddess and I was the luckiest person in the world to be able to call her mine.

I softly ran my fingers down her arm that was draped over my waist and smiled at the goosebumps that formed in my wake. I glided down passed her torso and stopped on her stomach. I spread my hand out and covered the home of my child. True, we still had no idea how, or even if, this child was mine, but I didn't care. This was _my_ child, whether it was from my blood or not, it didn't matter.

"Mmmm, Rach," I heard my lover start to stir. "Good morning."

I kissed her forehead and wrapped both my arms around her. "Good morning, angel. How did you sleep?"

"Good," she said with a raspy voice. "You really have a soft bed h-," She was interrupted by her mad dash out of the bed and into my bathroom where I heard her retching in the toilet.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to her side, pulling her hair back as she continued to throw up. I tenderly rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. After a few minutes, she sat back on her heels and ran her fingers weakly through her hair.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice and fell over into my arms.

I wrapped her up and kissed her forehead. "Come on, babe. Let's get your teeth brushed, then I'll wash you up in the shower."

She smiled and I saw the color flood back into her cheeks. "Sounds perfect."

I gripped her hips and pulled her up to her feet. She quickly brushed her teeth and used the mouthwash that I had left on the bathroom counter the last time I was here.

She turned around in my arms and drew me in for a heated kiss. Her hands gripped onto my waist and she pulled me in deeper. Her soft, moist lips were perfectly massaging my own with slow sensual movements. I loved this girl! I would do this with her forever.

Quinn took my hand and led me over to the shower. While the water heated up, I began kissing the nape of her neck and working my way down her back, pausing at a particularly ticklish spot. She laughed and squirmed away from me, jumping into the hot shower.

I followed close behind. I grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and massaged it through her blonde hair, making sure I lathered up every single strand. "You smell so good," I whispered behind her ear in a husky voice.

Quinn moaned and tilted her head to the side to give me more access to her smooth neck. She leaned back and rested against my solid torso. My hands found their way around my lover and cupped the weight of her breasts, massaging them softly as I teased her pink nipples with my thumbs and forefingers.

The cheerleader moaned and pressed back more into my chest. She reached up and covered one of my hands with hers and guided it down her tone stomach and placed it where she needed it the most.

I felt heat radiating from Quinn's moist sex. I gently put pressure on her clit and slowly started to rub in a tight circle. My hips rocking with hers in a constant relaxed rhythm.

I could feel Quinn becoming wetter as I increased my motion on her clit and she rocked her hips in pace with mine. "Oh, baby …" she breathed out.

"Shhh … I want you to enjoy this, love," I whispered in her ear as I continued with my ministrations. I lowered my head and sucked on the back of her ear, kissing that special spot behind it that I knew she liked.

Loud moans came from the gorgeous girl in front of me. I loved her so much!

One of my hands pressed firmer on her breast, and my other hand moved back and forth through her slit, gathering up her juices. I started humming quietly in her ear, every so often singing a line or two.

I kissed down her neck, lightly nipping with my teeth and then soothing the red mark with my tongue. Quinn sucked in a quick breath when I slid two fingers deep inside her. Her moans increased and the rocking of her hips grew faster.

I slowly penetrated her. In and out, in and out, creating a delicious tempo. I squeezed her breast and kissed her shoulder.

"Rachel …" she began.

"I want you to feel me, Quinn. Really feel me. Feel my love for you. Feel my desire for you. You are my world, my life." I added a third finger and thrust deeper into her.

"Yessss, Rach," she breathed out. "I f-feel your love … so strong, so complete." She began to pant.

"Good," I whispered. "You are my goddess. I belong to you. I will belong to you forever. I promise to make you happy and always make sure you feel my love."

Quinn slowly turned around in my arms, and I was careful to keep my fingers inside her. She looked deeply into my eyes. "I belong to you too, Rachel. My heart, my soul, and every inch of my body, are yours."

I quickly leaned down and captured her glorious lips with mine and I continued to thrust in and out of her tight and oh, so wet, channel. Our kisses deepened and our tongues dueled. Without breaking our kiss or removing my fingers from inside her, I opened the shower door and led Quinn out and laid her down on the fluffy bath mat. I hovered over her, kissing her pale neck, down her collarbone and latched on to her erect nipple.

Quinn's fingers lace into my wet hair. She was moaning and writhing as my fingers continued their hot penetration. "I need you … please, Rachel, make me yours. I want to be yours." Her nails scratched down my back.

I furiously nodded my head then pecked her lips. "I need to feel you, deep into your core." I pecked her lips again and rested my body weight on my elbow and thrust deeper into her as I used my hips for more leverage. Quinn's wet, hot walls swallowed my fingers and pulled them in even deeper. "Oh my g- …" I whimpered as my thrusts got faster and deeper, my own arousal building.

Quinn lifted her hips in sync with my thrusts. "I love you so much, Rachel."

We continued making love, touching all over each other's bodies, kissing every piece of naked skin we could reach, enjoying our shared love.

After several minutes, I felt Quinn's walls start to spasm. Her breathing became erratic and her nails dug into my back and clawed down my spine.

"I … ohhh … please, please …" her voice escalated. "Rachel … oh my … ahhhhhh … harder, please harder!"

And right at that moment, right as her orgasm tore through her body, everything changed.

_**QR**_

**Quinn POV**

Besides the disgusting need to throw up, my morning with Rachel had been good. I loved waking up in her cold, strong arms. I had always felt so safe and peaceful when I was wrapped up in them.

We stood together in the hot shower, with Rachel's arms around my waist and her chin on my shoulder. After a few minutes she grabbed the shampoo and thoroughly massaged it into my hair.

"You smell so good," she whispered in my ear with her husky, sexy voice.

That sexy sound had me moaning and I tilted my head to give her more access to kiss and lick my neck, all for her pleasure. I leaned back and rested my body against her solid chest. I could feel her breasts pressing into my back, her nipples already stiff. She reached around and cupped my breasts in her hands, massaging them softly as she teased my nipples with her thumbs and forefingers.

It was such a delicious feeling! My core tightened and my libido flew off the charts, higher than I had ever felt before. I needed her! I needed to have her! I reached up and took one of her hands, guiding it down my stomach and placed it where I needed it the most. I was wet and I wanted relief.

She gently put pressure on my clit and slowly started to rub in a tight circle. My hips rocking with hers in a constant relaxed rhythm. My heart was pumping faster and faster, then she increased her motions on my clit as she rocked her hips faster in pace with mine. "Oh, baby …" I breathed out.

"Shhh … I want you to enjoy this, love," she whispered in my ear. She sucked and kissed that spot behind my ear that I loved. I groaned and pushed harder against her.

She started humming quietly in my ear, every so often singing a line or two. I loved when she sang to me. Her voice was as clear as crystal and every time I heard it, it pierced to my very soul.

She kissed down my neck, lightly nipping with her teeth and then soothing with her wet velvety tongue. I sucked in a breath and tremors shooting through my body when my lover slid two fingers deep inside me. My moaning increased and my hips sped up. I needed that release, I needed to feel that high that only Rachel could bring me.

"Rachel …" I whimpered, my head fell back onto her shoulder.

"I want you to feel me, Quinn. Really feel me. Feel my love for you. Feel my desire for you. You are my world, my life." she added a third finger and thrust deeper into my throbbing center.

"Yessss, Rach," I breathed out. "I f-feel your love … so strong, so complete."

"Good," she whispered. "You are my goddess. I belong to you. I will belong to you forever. I promise to make you happy and always make sure you feel my love."

I slowly turned around in her arms, and I could tell that she was careful to keep her fingers inside me. I looked up into dark chocolate brown eyes and melted. "I belong to you too, Rachel. My heart, my soul, and every inch of my body, are yours."

She leaned down and captured my lips with hers and she continued to thrust in and out of my tight core. Our kiss deepened and our tongues dueled. Suddenly she opened the shower door and led me over to the bath mat and laid me down on it, all without breaking our kiss or removing her fingers from inside me. She kissed down my neck and attached her lips to my thrumming nipple.

My fingers ran through her long wet hair. Her fingers inside me felt so good and so comforting, yet loving and possessive. "I need you … please, Rachel, make me yours. I want to be yours." I begged her."

She nodded, pecking my lips. "I need to feel you, deep to your core, Quinn." She pecked my lips again and used her hips for more leverage to get deeper and deeper into me. I felt her completely fill me.

"I love you so much, Rachel," I panted as I stared into her brown orbs with a ring of bright blue surrounding the outside rim of her iris.

We continued to make love, and I needed to touch every part of my lover's body. I craved it, more than I ever had before. White heat was pulsating through my body. I felt encompassed with some sort of power and need for release. It was so overwhelming as I felt my body begin to shudder and spasm. I grabbed onto my lover's back as tightly as I could and held on like my life depended on it.

"I … ohhh … please, please …" my voice escalated. "Rachel … oh my … ahhhhhh … harder, please harder!" I screamed into the air. I felt the massive pull from the bottom of my stomach, growing and ready for the ultimate release. I had never felt this amount of emotion before and I was a little afraid, but I trusted my body to do what it needed, so I looked up into Rachel's now bright blue eyes and let go.

As the passion exploded through my entire body, I felt heat encompassing my eyes and the next thing I knew, I had sunk my teeth deep into the side of Rachel's neck. I couldn't stop myself, my body had taken complete control. I felt my lover shudder and spasm above me, but all I could concentrate on was the warmth and power of Rachel's blood flowing down my throat. My jaw was locked against her neck for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only seconds. I could taste the power and the love in her blood, it was thick and coated my mouth and throat as it washed down.

What was I doing?! Why was I attacking my girlfriend?! All of a sudden my body began to convulse and shake uncontrollably.

And then everything went black.

_**QR**_

**Rachel POV**

'What in the hell?!' was all I could think. I had been kissing and thrusting into my girlfriend, pushing her closer and closer to her climax, enjoying the whimpers and moans escaping from her mouth as her hips moved along with mine.

I felt her soft, warm walls begin to contract on my fingers and I knew she was close. I pulled back so I could look into her eyes as she cummed, because she was the most glorious being when her orgasm rolled through her. But what I saw shocked me to the core. I was looking down into my lover's eyes, but they weren't the golden hazel they usually were. Staring back up at me were bright electric blue eyes that flashed with need. I felt her fall over the edge of her climax and before I could take a breath, I felt a strong pain on my neck and a tugging. I glanced down and saw blonde hair and Quinn's face pressed against my neck where the weird sensation was coming from.

"What the …" I said out loud, then I felt another tug on my neck and that was when I realized that Quinn had bit me! She bit me! How in the name of all that was holy was it possible for her human teeth to penetrate through my skin?! There was absolutely no way that was even possible! But here she was, sucking my blood! I felt a warm liquid, which I guessed to be my blood, running down my neck and dripping onto the floor.

I was thrown out of my shocked state when Quinn started quivering and jerking underneath me. I was scared shitless! What was going on?! Just as quickly as the convulsions started, they stopped.

Quinn's body was still. Unmoving.

"Quinn?" I called to her in a whisper.

No answer.

"Quinn, sweetheart?" I said a little louder.

Still nothing. I thought she probably passed out from the freak-out her body just went through. I tried to sit up, but wouldn't you know it – I couldn't move. My lover's teeth were still attached to my neck and I couldn't get her jaw open to release me.

Great. I hovered over her with my elbows supporting my weight. What to do, what to do?

One benefit of being a vampire was the bonds we were able to form. A while ago, when Quinn was asking me about a vampire's mating ceremony, I explained to her about the connection and special bond between the two mates. But there was also a connection and bond between a parent and a child. The connection was a lot weaker than one would have with a mate, but it was still there, if needed. And I thought this was a very acceptable time to use this link with my mom.

I hadn't done this in a while, so I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. 'Mom?' I called out to the universe. 'Mom? Can you hear me?'

Silence.

Just as I was thinking it wasn't going to work, I heard a faint, 'Rachel? Darling, is that you?'

'Uh, yeah, Mom, it's me. Um … I need your help. Something happened.'

I could feel the panic in her thoughts. 'What? What happened, sweetheart?'

'I, uh, need you to come into my bathroom. Please.'

Now there was confusion and uncertainty. 'Oookay. I'll be right there.'

I relaxed a little and waited for a few moments until I heard my bedroom door open.

"Rachel? Sweetie?" I heard my mom's normal, out loud voice.

"Mom!" I tried to raise my voice. I was afraid to startle Quinn, but from her dead-like (but still beating heart) state she was in, I was sure she wouldn't even hear me.

The bathroom door opened slowly and I saw my mom's head poke in. Her dark brown eyes widen to the size of baseballs and her mouth dropped to the floor. I don't blame her. If I walked into my daughter's bathroom and I saw her butt-naked on the floor, laying on top of her equally as butt-naked girlfriend, and both frozen as statues, I was sure I would look pretty much the same as my mom looked right then.

"Uh, Rachel?" she whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

"That happens to be my main question too, Mom," I told her as I tried, and failed, to pull away from my lover.

"Quinn, darling?" she called.

Silence.

"Rachel? What happened to Quinn? Did you screw her into oblivion?"

"Mom! This isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"I know, sweetie," she said with a touch of laughter. "But what else am I supposed to think?"

I took a deep breath. "Quinn and I were taking a shower and we got a little frisky. I pulled her out here and we continued … our activity," Yeah, this was pretty mortifying. "And just as she hit her orgasm, I felt her bite into my neck and start sucking my blood. Then she passed out, but her teeth are still latched onto me and I can't get her body to let go."

Shelby just stared at me, silently. The seconds ticked by.

"W-what?!" she asked incredulously, shaking her head.

I let out a long breath. "I'm not going to repeat it again, Mom. I need your help to somehow, I don't know, get me loose. I've tried to wake her up, but she is out cold."

Shelby pushed into the bathroom and knelt next to me. She grabbed a washcloth and got it wet, then leaned down and brushed my hair to the other side of my head as she studied my neck and Quinn's hold on it.

"Interesting," she said as she wiped the blood off my neck and ran her finger around the blonde's mouth. She pulled Quinn's lips up so she could see her teeth. "Her top canines have definitely penetrated through your skin and her bottom teeth are still above the skin. And I can't seem to unlock her jaw though. It's like she has laid total claim on you, Rachel." She sat back up and shook my girlfriend a little, being careful to remember she was attached to my neck. "Quinn? Quinn, sweetheart? You need to wake up."

We heard a low, distinct growl come from my girlfriend, but her eyes remained closed. Shelby looked at me with concern. "Did she just _growl_?"

"I believe so."

"Sweetie, that was a territorial growl. She is staking her claim on you, and interestingly enough, she is doing it totally unconsciously. Fascinating!" Shelby said with awe in her voice.

"Quinn, love," I said softly as I caressed her cheek. "I need to get up right now, okay? I'll still let you sleep though, but you need to let go of my neck."

This time we heard a quiet sigh and a whimper. I felt my lover slowly release her hold on my neck. When I was finally able to sit up, I stared down at the beautiful goddess on the floor. I took the damp towel from my mom and wiped the blood from around Quinn's mouth as best as I could. I lifted her top lip and saw that her canines were back to normal.

Shelby left the room and quickly came back holding a quilt. I took it from her and laid it gently over my sleeping girlfriend. We tiptoed out of the bathroom and I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from my closet and my mom and I headed out to the living room.

I fell back onto the couch in exhaustion. Shelby was standing above me, staring at me with a confused and quizzical look on her face.

"Let me look at your neck," she said as she kneeled down next to me to examine the bite. "Huh. It's exactly the same as any vampire bite, just the top two canines. How in the world did her weak human teeth manage to pierce rock hard vampire skin?"

"I don't know, Mom. But I feel like she sucked me dry. I'm exhausted." I lifted my arm to cover my face and closed my eyes. "I'm just going to rest for a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Rach," she said, still with heavy confusion in her voice. I felt my mom drape a blanket over me and then I fell into a deep sleep.

_**QR**_

I woke up an hour later and saw my mom sitting at the counter looking through some books. I still felt exhausted but pushed myself to sit up and stretch. I rolled my neck from side to side to get the kinks out. My hand caressed the spot on my neck that Quinn had bit and noticed that the wounds were almost healed. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator and guzzled it down. I was so thirsty!

My mom looked up from her book and stared at me with questions shining in her deep chocolate eyes. "How do you feel, Rachel?"

I grabbed another water and drained that one too. "Better, but still a little worn out and really thirsty. Has Quinn woke up yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I checked on her a few minutes ago and she was still out cold on the bathroom floor. Her heart rate is normal and her breathing is also fine. I found some of my parents' old books that I had boxed up in the closet and I'm trying to see if I can find any information about what could possibly be happening to Quinn, but so far I haven't come up with anything."

I looked closer at the books in front of her and could tell by the yellowed paper and wear and tear of the books that they were very old. Hopefully we would be able to find some sort of answers in them.

"Did you call Dad last night?" I asked.

"I did. He filled me in on what he found using the reports from Quinn's tests. And I have to say that I am a little worried, Rachel."

I watched her carefully. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

Shelby shut the book she had been searching through and turned all her attention to me. "I don't know if something is 'wrong' per se, but some of her tests came back … strange. One was her blood test. It came back stating that Quinn's blood had attracted some form of anomaly, so Leroy took part of her sample and studied it under his microscope. He found, mixed in with her blood, a distinct clear fluid, it was thinner than blood. He was able to separate and analyze the different liquids and saw that Quinn's blood was healthy and perfectly fine, but the other fluid …" She paused and stared at me with sad eyes.

"What? What was it?" I frantically asked.

"Rachel, the clear fluid was venom."

_**QR**_


	9. Waking Up

**Chapter 9 – Waking Up**

"Venom?!" Rachel was dumbfounded. Did her mom just say that Quinn, her lover and girlfriend, had venom in her blood?! "How is that even possible? I have only ever just drank her blood, and I know I haven't released any venom into her system, because if I had, she would have immediately shown symptoms."

"I know," Shelby said. "When vampire venom enters a human, it attacks their system. They will feel sick and the pain is unbearable, because their body is trying to reject the foreign substance."

"Exactly. And that has _never_ happened to Quinn. So how in the world can she possibly have venom in her blood?!"

They sat in silence, Shelby continued looking over some papers that Leroy had faxed to her, and Rachel sat, defeated, trying to wrap her head around the last 12 hours of her crazy life.

After several minutes, the older brunette suddenly stood up and blurred to the other side of the living room to the large bookcase. She searched through the book titles for a moment, pulling one off the shelf and blurred back to her seat at the table.

"Mom? Did you find something?" Rachel asked, hope lacing her voice.

"Just a second, Rachel," she said as she flipped frantically through the old book's pages. She stopped at a page and spent some time reading it.

Rachel knows that she was not the most patient person in the world; okay, actually, she was the _least_ patient person. If she needed answers, she wanted them now! So she stood up, tapping her foot on the floor, staring at Shelby and waited for her to talk.

Finally, her mother looked up. Her dark brown eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Heaven help me! Just tell me already!" Rachel yelled at her, arms flying into the air.

"Rachel, according to this text," she pointed at a particular passage on the page. "There is only one way a human could possibly show signs of being a vampire, _without actually being _a vampire, _and_ it is only possible with a female human." She paused and Rachel felt her dark brown eyes penetrate her own. "It could only ever be possible if the human female was carrying a _vampire's baby_."

_**QR**_

Quinn woke up dazed and entirely disoriented as to why she was naked, lying on the floor in the bathroom. It took her a minute to even remember that she was in New York City at Rachel's apartment.

She stayed on the floor, figuring that if she laid still long enough she would start to recall the events that brought her to be in this odd situation. First, she remembered waking up with Rachel this morning and then wanting to take a shower. The images of her girlfriend touching her and lightly caressing her wet body filtered through her mind. Rachel hovering over her as the brunette made love to her on the warm soft bathmat. The craving Quinn had for Rachel and the overwhelming need to be with her, to have her … then everything after that was blank … nothing.

Huh. Then what happened next? The blonde didn't think that Rachel would have just left her there on the bathmat, would she? Quinn moved her jaw, flinching at the pain.

_Why in the world does my jaw hurt so much?_ she asked herself. It was incredibly stiff and sore. She slowly rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She was butt naked, but at least there was a warm quilt someone had thrown over her. she stood up, wrapping the soft cover around her shoulders.

There was a weird taste in her mouth so she decided that she had better brush her teeth before she got anywhere near her girlfriend, because she knew that Rachel would never let the blonde kiss her with such stale, disgusting breath. She turned to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, squeezing some toothpaste onto it. As she brought it up to her mouth, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and froze.

_What in the hell is on my face?!_ she screamed in her head as she leaned closer to the mirror. _Is that … blood?!_ Her stomach plummeted. She could see traces of dried blood all around her mouth and chin.

Quinn shook her head back and forth frantically and started screaming hysterically! "Why is there blood on my face?!"

She opened her mouth and about blacked out by what she saw. Her teeth were tinted pink!

_What in the hell?! Could I have possibly drank blood?! No. There is absolutely no way I would have ever done something so horrible! Maybe I drank a whole lot of red punch before I fell asleep? Yeah, that could be it!_ she tried to convince herself, but knew the red wasn't from punch.

At the sound of hurried footsteps, the blonde quickly turned toward the bathroom door as Rachel, followed closely by Shelby, came running in. Quinn was thankful that she had the quilt wrapped around her, making the reunion with Rachel's mom not quite as awkward as it could have been.

But the moment her hazel eyes fell on Rachel, something strange started to happen deep in her stomach. She felt an undeniably strong pull and desire toward the brunette. She stared at the young vampire's succulent lips and the way she had her long silky brunette hair pulled back in a sexy messy bun. Quinn's eyes raked over Rachel's curves and appreciated every inch of her gorgeous body.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on her girlfriend. "Quinn?! Are you okay?! Why were you screaming?!"

Quinn felt a low growl bubble up from my gut. The intense need in her stomach grew bigger and her thoughts and eyes couldn't get enough of Rachel. She needed her. She needed to claim her and to take her, to become closer than they had ever been before.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Quinn pounced on a shocked Rachel, pushing her back through the door, across the bedroom and onto the bed in one swift motion. Quinn didn't have any idea what came over her, she just knew that her body craved her lover. The blonde pushed her girlfriend onto the bed and straddled her waist.

"Quinn, sweetie- ?" Rachel started to say, but stopped as Quinn gripped her shirt tightly in her hands and literally ripped it off of the vampire's body.

The blonde hungrily stared at Rachel's perfect breasts and felt herself growl again.

She was so gorgeous! Her breasts were the perfect size for the blonde's hands to cup and to massage the luscious mounds. Quinn's core burned as Rachel moaned and whimpered under her. The human couldn't handle all of these new strong emotions pulsing through her body, so she had no choice but to let go and allow the power to take control.

Quinn instantly leaned down into Rachel's body and went straight for her throat. She smelled like lust and arousal. Suddenly Quinn opened her mouth and bit down hard onto her lover's neck. She felt the strong need for the nourishment and the energy that she could get only from Rachel's blood. Quinn's body had to have that blood, it just had to. It was like she wouldn't be able to survive without it.

She heard Rachel moan and writhe underneath her. She gripped the vampire's hands tightly in hers and held them in place above Rachel's head as Quinn continued to rock her hips into her lover and suck on her neck and feel her heavenly blood flow down her throat and satisfy the intense need.

Quinn knew she just needed a little more, so with one last long suck she felt the euphoric bliss and was finally satiated. She felt Rachel stiffen under her and then screamed out the blonde's name in ecstasy. Quinn released the pale neck from her jaw and collapsed on top of Rachel's body, heavily panting and trying to somehow catch her breath and focus her mind on what had just happened.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel panted.

Quinn's head was still spinning a little, so all she could get out was, "Huh?"

"I think … I think we need to talk about a few things," the young brunette said as she tried to slow her breathing down.

The human nodded and rolled off of her lover and stared up at the ceiling.

"When you girls are dressed, come out to the living room," they heard Shelby say.

Quinn's head snapped toward the doorway. Wait. What?! Shelby had been in the bedroom the whole time she had attacked and had sex with Rachel?! Omg! She was so humiliated! This was not a proper way to behave around her girlfriend's mother!

Rachel seemed to sense what her girlfriend was feeling by how her body went rigid. The vampire turned on her side and lightly caressed Quinn's stomach, drawing different patterns all over it. "It's okay, Quinn," she tried to reassure her. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Rachel, what's happening to me?" Quinn asked in a weak voice, trying her hardest not to cry.

Rachel moved so she was hovering over the blonde. "I don't know, love. But we'll figure it out." She gave her the softest, most loving kiss. "But I think we can now say for sure that you _are_ carrying _my_ baby." She smiled down at the beautiful girl underneath her. "And I have a feeling that he or she gets hungry for blood as well as for regular food."

Quinn nodded. After what she had just done, she figured as much.

"Is that going to bother you, sweetie?" Rachel asked concerned.

"No, not really. At least I don't think so. When I was drinking your blood, it actually did taste amazing, but I felt so out of control, Rach. The need for you was so strong and I couldn't handle it. I just had to let go and let my body react the way it needed to."

She nodded. "That's going to happen when your body needs blood, Quinn. And because you specifically attacked _me_ and not my mom, I'm guessing our baby wants _my_ blood, not just any other random blood."

_**QR**_

After getting dressed, the couple made their way to the living room to meet up with Shelby. They found her sitting on the couch looking through another one of those old books.

"Any luck yet, Mom?" Rachel asked as they sat down on the couch across from her. The young brunette had to admit that it felt really nice to be home. As lame as it sounded, she really missed her soft familiar bed and even these couches, which were so soft that when you sat in them, you would be enveloped in them like you were sitting on a cloud.

"I think I did find something, but I don't quite understand it. I called your grandma last night and she will be here in a few hours, so I'm hoping she will be able to shed some light on all this. Also, Leroy wants to exam Quinn again after his current findings, so he and Hiram will be here as well, in a couple days."

They were interrupted by a loud ringing coming from Shelby's cell phone. The older brunette reluctantly shifted her attention away from the old book and picked up her phone.

"Yes?" Her voice was short, to the point and filled with authority. Her brow creased in puzzlement, then anger. "What?! He went there even though he knows specifically _not_ to?!" A brief pause. "I will be right there. Do _not_ let him leave." She violently hung up the call and turned towards her daughter. "Rachel, we need to go."

"What?" the young vampire asked with disbelief.

Shelby stood and gathered up all the books off the table. She walked toward her room, calling behind her, "You and I have some issues that need to be taken care of. Get dressed. Wear dark jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt."

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend and saw that Quinn's expression was just as confused as hers. "Um … Something, vampire-ish must have happened." She kissed the blonde's lips. "I need to go with my mom. Stay here. Do not leave or even open the door to anyone. My grandma will be here soon, but she has her own key."

She hurried to her room to change clothes, Quinn quickly following close behind.

"Rachel …" she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, stopping her. "I'm really getting scared. What's happening? Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel gave her the most comforting smile she could and gently caressed her cheek. "I promise I will be fine. My family has several guards so we will be safe. I will text you or call if we are gone more than three hours, okay? But promise me that you will not open the door or leave this apartment, okay? This is serious."

Quinn nodded.

Rachel quickly changed her clothes and then met her mom at the front door, ready to deal with, no doubt, stupid vampire issues.

_**QR**_

On the way to their destination, Shelby filled Rachel in on what had happened. Apparently one of the more stupid vampires in their providence decided it was a good idea to cross over into another territory and start a fight in a club. And not just any club, this particular one was owned by one of the leaders of that territory. Needless to say, they are walking into the middle of a lot of angry vampires.

Shelby stopped her black Lexus outside one of the more popular dance clubs just outside the city. Before they got out, she handed Rachel a small dagger.

Rachel looked at her mother in confusion. "I already have mine." She showed the older vampire her own dagger, which she had sheathed on the back of her pants. This dagger was given to her on her 13th birthday by her grandmother. That day, when she opened the present and saw the shiny blade with an ornately decorated midnight blue handle, her grandmother had explained that this particular dagger had been in their family for over 700 years. It was passed down from ruler to ruler, always staying in the royal family. It was blessed with special qualities that protected the user from harm. Rachel asked her why she hadn't given it to Shelby. Her grandmother told her that Shelby already possessed another specific dagger from her grandfather's side that kept her safe.

"I know you do, but slide this one in the side of your boot. It will make me feel better," she said handing it to her daughter.

Rachel just nodded and slipped it into her right black boot. She re-sheathed her own dagger, which she had affectionately named Sally. I know! I know! Give her a break! She was 13 at the time!

Exiting the car, two of the royal bodyguards fell into step with them. Rachel had known Alex and Jamison for several years and trusted them to always protect her family. They looked like hard ass vampires, but she knew that underneath their hard exterior they were a couple of mushy teddy bears.

Outside the building there was a significant line of hopefuls waiting for the bouncer guy to allow them into the dance club. The four of them strode straight over to the entrance. Loud complaints were shouted from the crowd, but were instantly silenced with a glare from Shelby. Most of the people weren't even vampires, but with the amount of power the vampire queen possessed, even humans could feel her authority.

"Open," Shelby commanded when they reached the door.

Without hesitation, the bouncer lowered his head and swung the door open to usher them inside. Rachel had been in this club only once before, a couple years ago. It was dimly lit and smelled of cigarettes and expensive liquor. The clientele always seemed to be rich college students, living off their parents' money. Yeah, those type of people who were spoiled rotten and never had to work for anything in their lives. She hated those kinds of people, they always thought that they were entitled to everything.

They hadn't even walked ten steps before they were met by a tall black man wearing an expensive black suit and tie.

"Follow me, please," he told them as he turned and walked toward the back of the club.

The music blared from the numerous loud speakers situated throughout the crowded room as the vampires made their way through the dancers and other party-goers. They were led to a long hallway and ushered into a big room where the lights were significantly brighter than in the club. Sitting in a large leather chair across the room was a tall muscular man with thick blonde hair and a wide grin on his face, he was the owner of the club. Standing on either side of him were two of his guards.

Rachel looked around the room and saw that Toby, the stupid, idiotic vampire from their territory was strapped to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. By the purple-ish bruises and a few deep cuts on his face, she could tell he hadn't behaved himself while he had been here.

"Shelby!" Jordan, the blonde man, exclaimed with a huge smile as he stood up and strode confidently over to the brunette.

"Jordan, it's good to see you again," Shelby said as she gave the vampire a quick hug and they kissed each other's cheeks. "I wish it was under better circumstances though." She leered over at Toby.

"Well, yes, I would have to agree with you," he said as he returned to behind his massive desk to return to his chair. He indicated the two other chairs in front of him. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Shelby and Rachel accepted his invitation and sat in the offered chairs.

Folding his hands on his desk, Jordan gazed at the young vampire with surprise. "Is this Rachel?"

Shelby smiled at his shocked expression. "Yes. She has grown up, hasn't she?"

He laughed. "Yes, she sure has."

"It's good to see you again, Jordan," Rachel said and reached over the desk to offer her hand.

"You, as well, young one." He shook her hand. "Now, we shall get down to the reason you were called here." He flicked his gaze briefly over to Toby. "This vampire decided it would be a good idea to step foot in my club and then proceed to start a fight in the middle of our dance floor. He was highly intoxicated and when asked to leave, he attacked one of my guards and then had the audacity to actually bite him."

Shelby's jaw dropped as she swung her head to leer at Toby. "What in the hell?! Are you insane?! I will deal with you later," she spit out. Turning back to their host she said, "I am truly sorry, Jordan. Believe me, he will be punished for his idiocy."

Jordan bowed his head in acceptance. "Very well, you may take him. But he is not allowed to ever come back into my club again."

"Yes, sir," they heard squeaked from Toby's mouth.

The tall man's face relaxed. "Now that that issue is dealt with, I wanted to talk to you about some of our agreements between our two territories."

Shelby crossed her legs and sat up straighter in her chair, Rachel followed suit. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, our territories are at peace with each other, and have been since you became the ruler."

Shelby nodded.

"So I wanted to extend our agreements to now include a few public places, such as clubs or bars, which would be available to both of our sides to attend and have the opportunity to mingle together. As you know, that is not the case now, as proved by your foolish vampire who dared to enter my club tonight. But I would propose that we establish these, so called, neutral places of business."

Shelby thought his proposition over for a few moments. "Yes, Jordan, I agree with the need to lessen the tension between our two sides and your idea is a way to solve that. I would also add to that agreement that these neutral places be sanctuaries, so violence of any kind will not be tolerated. If this rule is broken, the offender will be swiftly dealt with by their own ruler."

"I can agree with that."

Shelby turned to Rachel. "What do you think, Rachel? You will be the next ruler so what is your opinion on this proposed agreement?"

Looking over at Jordan, Rachel saw the excitement in his eyes. It was a good excitement, he had always been an advocate for unity and peace. Of course, he wouldn't hesitate to bestow discipline where it was needed, but he was not evil. Plus, it wasn't like their two territories were at war with one another, they just never got along and avoided the other side at all costs. Shelby ruled her side a bit different than Jordan did his, so in order to not have to know and follow the rules of both sides, most vampires tended to stay in their own areas.

"I believe it is a very good proposal. I agree with the conditions and find them to be fair to both our sides," Rachel expressed her opinion.

Jordan smiled and stood up. "Very well! I will begin writing up the agreements and have them sent over to you as soon as possible. Then together we will discuss the locations that would benefit all."

Shelby and Rachel stood up as well and walked over to the door.

"Thank you, Jordan," the older brunette said.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's my pleasure, Shelby." Then he turned to Rachel and shook her hand. "It was an honor to see you again, Rachel."

Rachel inclined her head in agreement and followed her mother out the door and into the dance club. She noticed that Alex had grabbed Toby roughly and was dragging him along behind.

The five vampires walked out of the club and Rachel had to put on her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the bright sun. At the car, Shelby turned around and stared at Toby, who was still held tightly by Alex. Rachel could tell that she was pissed. Not 'kill-you-where-you-stand' pissed, but at least halfway there. "Toby, look at me this instant."

The intimidated vampire struggled to raise his eyes to his queen. "Yes, your Highness?"

"What you did today was stupid and you will be punished for it, but seeing as you are still drunk, I will deal with you tomorrow after you have sobered up and can understand the severity of what you did." She turned to Alex and Jamison. "Take him to the compound and he will spend the night in one of the cells."

"Yes, your Highness," both men said, bowing.

Shelby and Rachel got in their car as the guards ushered Toby to another vehicle.

The drive back to the apartment started out in silence, both of them deep in their own thoughts.

"Rachel, I am glad you were able to be with me today and experience one of the duties and issues you will have to deal with when it is your time to be queen. Over the years, I have trained you in many of the aspects of being a ruler, and now, with Quinn pregnant with your baby, I have a feeling you will become queen much faster than we anticipated."

Rachel gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

Shelby shook her head. "We will discuss it more when your grandmother arrives and we can sit down and have a long talk all together."

_**QR**_


End file.
